Piezas
by ReverieKingsleigh
Summary: Jinx termina, para su buena o mala suerte, compartiendo apartamento con nada más ni nada menos que el chico más rápido del mundo. Ahora la joven de la mala suerte debe ir reconstruyendo su vida pieza por pieza.
1. Confianza

He tenido 3 capítulos de esta historia escrita desde hace un buen tiempo, apenas me decidí a terminarla y planeo ir publicando poco a poco. Este primer capítulo es la introducción, por lo que sólo tenemos lo más importante al final :P Espero que les guste.

Usé un poco de información de la serie Young Justice, porque en Teen Titans, sólo tenemos a Kid Flash en dos capítulos. Tengo la esperanza de que no haya incoveniente D:

Disclaimer: Teen Titans/Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 "Confianza"**

Pequeñas piezas, la vida está compuestas de ellas, de trozos de fe, alegría y tristeza, que se unen en un rompecabezas que muchas veces no tiene sentido hasta el final. El primer gran trozo de vida que le pertenecía a Jinx estaba cimentado en que la mala suerte era claramente eso, mala. El segundo y más pequeño fue cuando decidió dejar a su equipo de villanos y aceptar la oportunidad de que tal vez ser mala no era la única opción que tenía. El tercero también era pequeño y significativamente valioso, pues era la pequeña familia que había formado en una ciudad lejana, un trabajo honesto y el esfuerzo que se había visto florecer en un pequeño apartamento y una linda vida. El cuarto trozo aún se estaba formando y había empezado cuando el chico más rápido del mundo había decidido invitar a la chica de pelo rosa a vivir con él. Al inicio ella se había negado, tenía un lugar donde vivir, personas que la habían aceptado y se alegraban de verla, pero el chico no se dio por vencido, de hecho, él nunca se daba por vencido cuando se trataba de ella. Y es que resultaba que ella vivía en la misma ciudad, en el mismo barrio pero sin las mismas comodidades, que aunque no eran muchas, sí notables. Fue hasta que un rufián destruyó su pequeña base y su bello pero pequeño hogar que la chica de la mala suerte, aceptó su suerte y terminó con una maleta en frente del apartamento de nada más y nada menos que Wally West. Se sintió mal al forzarlo a escuchar un monólogo de quejas que incluía el tema de cómo era posible que justamente cuando él le ofrecía vivir con él y ella se negaba, aparecía un idiota que destruía su apartamento y la dejaba en la calle, con un muy indignado propietario que no aceptó tenerla de vuelta. Pensó que el chico se enojaría ante sus acusaciones pero sólo dijo: "Creo que el destino quiere que estemos juntos." Y sólo recibió como respuesta un golpe de energía rosa que esquivó con facilidad, pero que el sillón no.

Sí, ése era la cuarta pieza de su vida que estaba formándose bajo el techo de un superhéroe que ahora tenía a una ex-villana como compañera de apartamento. La vida no podía ser más extraña.

Así comenzó la rutina sorpresiva, las mañanas empezaban con un muy hambriento Wally que devoraba todo lo que estaba en la mesa, Jinx cocinaba de vez en cuando, pero estaba contenta de que el chico, que era más rápido que ella cocinando, preparara el desayuno la mitad de las veces. Y vaya desayuno, había ocasiones en que ella se preguntaba si sus piernas estaban huecas por todo lo que comía y a veces él parecía leerle la mente porque comentaba "Metabolismo acelerado" sin agregar nada más. Luego cada quien iba a sus asuntos, Jinx al restaurante donde trabajaba y Wally a la escuela, la chica no quería volver a ver una escuela en un buen tiempo. Las tardes variaban de deberes a salvar la ciudad y a finales del mes ambos contribuían con la renta y compra de alimentos. Kid Flash se negaba a aceptar la mitad de la cooperación para comida de Jinx, ya que él era quien más comía en el apartamento, pero ella era igual de terca y ninguno pudo ganar el argumento, por lo que cada fin de mes era una competencia por ver quien compraba la comida. A fin de cuentas, ella estaba feliz, en sus argumentos, pequeñas peleas, desacuerdos y demás, ella se sentía de nuevo en un hogar con alguien que se tomaba el tiempo para escucharla, hablar con ella, hacer de vez en cuando detalles para ella y darle su espacio. La vida era extraña.

Lo más extraño fue un evento que aún mantenía en su mente, cuestionando su significado y lo que le hizo sentir. Una tarde sin mucha acción tenía a ambos aburridos frente a la tele de la sala del apartamento, el sillón, luego de varias discusiones y enfrentamientos, había sido reemplazado con la mitad del dinero de cada uno. Ella seguía asombrada por su administración del dinero, porque a veces parecía que no lograrían llegar a mitad de mes, pero aparentemente ser superhéroe tenía muchas ventajas. Así que en medio de sus contemplaciones Wally se levantó, vestía casual al igual que ella, pero se veía mucho menos forzado en su estilo que ella usando sus pantalones de mezclilla y su blusa rosa con negro. Apagó la tele y se puso frente a una muy confundida Jinx.

"¿Qué?" habló de mal humor.

"Propongo que hagamos algo" dijo un muy orgulloso Kid Flash

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como una prueba de fe."

"¿Prueba de fe?"

"Sí, ponte de pie, te pones de espaldas a mí, cierras los ojos y te dejas caer hacia atrás y yo te atrapo."

"No"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no le veo el caso de hacer eso."

"Pero es para ver si confiamos el uno en el otro."

"No confiamos. Punto"

"Pero yo sí confío en ti, sólo quiero saber si tú confías en mí."

"Ya te dije que no confío."

"¡Por favor! ¡Sólo hazlo! ¿Sí?" Ahí fue cuando Jinx perdió en contra de unos muy convincentes ojos azules del pelirrojo, que orgulloso por su victoria le regaló una gran sonrisa que casi hace que ella también sonriera.

La chica se puso de pie, giró y cerró los ojos. Esperó una señal que le indicara que podía dejarse caer pero no escucho nada, absolutamente nada. Abrió un ojo y giró un poco la cabeza.

"No puedes hacer trampa Jinxie." Ella bufó ante el apodo que tanto le molestaba que usara para llamarla, pero regresó su cabeza hacia el frente y cerró de nuevo los ojos. Inhaló y se dejó caer. En un segundo sintió los brazos de Kid Flash detenerla para evitar su caída, rodeándola con un abrazo y entrecruzando sus manos al frente. Él apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y ella podía sentir su respiración en su espalda. No supo que hacer, se quedaron ahí parados por minutos, él tranquilamente y ella sin saber si moverse o no, porque aún estando de espaldas a él, sentía hasta el más leve movimiento y aunque agradecía que él no pudiera ver su cara sabía que se daría cuenta de que se había ruborizado en cualquier momento. Luego de una eternidad, él deshizo el abrazo y habló antes de desaparecer a una velocidad que ella sabía superaba por mucho su velocidad normal. "¿Ves? Sí confías en mí."


	2. Día libre

¡Vamos con el siguiente capítulo! :D ¡Mil gracias a **Nikki West** por su review!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 "Día libre"**

La joven pelirrosa ya estaba saliendo del centro comercial con calma disimulada, empezó apoderarse de ella la prisa aunque la bolsa que sostenía le parecía que pesaba más con cada paso. Suspiró y se detuvo en frente de una pastelería, derrotada entró y agregó otra carga a sus brazos. Jinx reconocía que a veces era muy demandante, tal vez un poco mandona e incluso un poco histérica pero no por eso merecía este trato. No engañaba a nadie, sí se lo merecía. Levantó las dos cargas y las depositó en la mesa, empezó a preparar todo.

Y es que todo había comenzado esa mañana en que un muy hiperactivo pelirrojo había elegido molestarla con ir a salir a ver una película después de almorzar en el parque. "Casi como una cita" había mencionado entusiasmadamente.

"¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?"

"No, por hoy estamos cubiertos."

"Dicen que el crimen nunca descansa."

"Por eso los superhéroes a veces nos hacemos favores turnándonos."

"¿Quién te está cubriendo? ¿Batman?" habló sarcásticamente la chica.

"Sé que Batman nunca descansa y hubiera sido una excelente opción, pero los jóvenes titanes son los que se ofrecieron a ayudarme, me debían un favor de lo de la última vez."

"Es decir, cuando me detuviste a mitad de un robo en el museo."

"Exactamente." Dijo orgulloso mientras colocaba sus manos en pose de Peter Pan.

"Pues ve tú solo."

"Pero no es divertido si no vas Jinxie."

"No pienso ir para que te diviertas a mi costa y no me llames Jinxie."

"¡Por favor!" Usó su mirada más convincente sin mucho resultado ya que la joven hojeaba con interés un libro de magia.

"Ya te dije que no."

"¡Vamos! Es sólo una pequeña salida al parque y luego al cine. No siempre tenemos oportunidades como esta. ¡Hay que disfrutar!"

"Puedes ir tú solo y disfrutar de esta rara oportunidad."

"No entiendo por qué no quieres ir."

"Si no es bastante obvio, lo diré, no quiero y tú y yo no somos más que compañeros de apartamento, no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo."

"¡Pero Jinxie, sí somos ami-!"

"¡Pero nada! ¡Ve y disfruta tu maravillosa y estúpida oportunidad de un día libre!" Inmediatamente que salieron las palabras se arrepintió, pero no dijo nada más, mantuvo su vista en el libro que ya no le parecía interesante.

"Bien, iré a disfrutar de este día solo." Su tono había dejado de ser alegre y de repente ella ya no lo pudo ver. El único sonido que le dio una pista de qué había pasado fue el azote de la puerta al cerrarse.

Así que ahora estaba en un dilema, había comprado las cosas necesarias y no sabía si era la culpa la que la había obligado a llegar a esos extremos pero reconocía que se había sobrepasado en su discusión. Si simplemente hubiera aceptado estaría en estos momentos viendo una película con un Kid Flash que tendría una sonrisa en su rostro aunque la oscuridad del cine no le permitiera verla con claridad. Suspiró de nuevo y vio su gran esfuerzo sobre la mesa, una gran comida con ingredientes de la semana que estaban en el refrigerador, mañana los repondría, el pastel aguardaba en la nevera y finalmente fue por los detalles finales pero más difíciles. Fue a su cuarto y sacó su comunicador de Titán honoraria que casi no usaba.

Wally estaba afuera de la puerta sin saber si tocar o simplemente entrar. Convencido de que tocar era estúpido porque era su apartamento, abrió la puerta para detenerse cuando percibió el olor de una deliciosa comida, llegó a la cocina y vio sentada a una pensativa Jinx viendo por la ventana. Tragó saliva y eso fue suficiente para que la chica de la mala suerte volteara a verlo. "Lo sie-"

"Lo siento" Lo interrumpió ella. "Fui una completa tonta por haberte hablado así, me permites quedarme en este apartamento, me ayudas y aún así me comporto mal contigo. Lo siento." Sus ojos veían el suelo, pero el chico más rápido del mundo sabía que ella estaba pendiente de su reacción.

"No hay nada que perdonar Jinxie, ambos fuimos unos tontos."

"Bueno me disculpo por esta ocasión, pero tú siempre eres un tonto, no hay novedad en eso." Cuando la chica vio que él sólo sonrió de buena gana ante su humor suspiró nuevamente, esta vez aliviada y señaló la mesa. "No es una comida en el parque, pero… si quieres… es que… hay mucho y yo pensé…" Decir que estaba nerviosa y a punto de tartamudear sería decir poco. Por suerte el héroe llegó a su rescate.

"¡Excelente! Una gran comida. ¡Gracias!" Y antes de que ella pudiera decir más él se sentó y comenzó a devorar todo a una increíble velocidad. La chica se sentó frente a él y tomó un plato con su ración antes de que también desapareciera.

Ambos comieron tranquilos y ya relajados sin la tensión que los había seguido todo el día. No lo admitirían pero la presencia del otro se había vuelto cotidiana, casi segura desde que la ex-villana se mudara al amplio apartamento del superhéroe al grado de que se hacía difícil imaginar no verse a diario. Jinx se levantó y se dirigió al congelador, regresó a la mesa y de la caja sacó el pastel de helado con cubierta de chocolate. "En compensación por haber arruinado tus planes para este día."

"¡Jinxie! ¡Te luciste!" Nuevamente no le dejó agregar más y devoró lo que ella le había servido, es decir, todo el pastel, excepto una rebanada para ella.

"Hora de la otra sorpresa." Dijo orgullosa.

"¿Todavía hay más?" Su sorpresa era tan palpable que la chica sólo pudo sonreír ante un atónito Kid que sólo tuvo la opción de seguirla a la sala.

"Sí, aún hay más." Tomó el control del televisor y del DVD y se sentó junto a un chico que aún no creía lo que estaba pasando. La pantalla del televisor se encendió y pronto mostró el menú de inicio de la película. "Es sólo una película, pero otro día podemos ir al cine con más tranquilidad."

"¿Eso quiere decir que me estás invitando a una cita Jinxie?"

"No" Pronunció la palabra tan cortante que el pelirrojo no quiso tentar más a su suerte.

"Aunque será difícil encontrar otro día libre asegurado."

"No lo creo." La misteriosa sonrisa de la chica atrapó más a Wally que sus misteriosas palabras, pero eligió guardarse su curiosidad mientras dirigía su atención al televisor. Hoy, después de todo, estaba disfrutando una gran oportunidad en su día libre.


	3. Proyecto

Me retrasé un poco en subir este capítulo, pero quería publicarlo para mantener el ritmo.

Les recuerdo que Teen Titans no me pertenece y sin más que agregar les dejo este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 "Proyecto"**

Kid Flash a veces se sentía mal por ser tan insistente con sus planes para que Jinx aceptara acompañarlo. A veces creía que ella terminaría por hartarse por sus constantes intentos de que hiciera cosas que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a hacer. El resto de las ocasiones sonreía al ver a la ex-villana sobrellevar las nuevas experiencias tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, su enojo y en algunos instantes su sonrisa.

Sí, Wally no negaba que disfrutaba la presencia de la pelirrosa en su vida y como había hecho la primera vez que la conoció, procuraba dejarle de vez en cuando una rosa que aunque ella despreciaba abiertamente, él sabía que en secreto las cuidaba y acomodaba en un florero al lado de su amado block de dibujo.

Aunque su vida no podía ser llamada rutina, pues ser superhéroes no es precisamente una caminata por el parque, él creía que lo estaban sobrellevando bastante bien. En la mayoría de los días pensaba que de hecho, lo sobrellevaban excelente.

"¡Jinxie!"

"¡¿Qué?!" una malhumorada Jinx respondió mientras le cambiaba de canal a la tele.

"¿Qué proyecto debería entregar para la feria de ciencias?"

"No lo sé"

"No me estás ayudando Jinxie."

"Por última vez, no me digas Jinxie, y haz lo que quieras Wally"

"Me llamaste por mi nombre, me siento halagado." Y ante esto la pelirrosa sólo giró sus ojos en señal de desdén.

"Sí, sí, siéntete halagado por ese nombre tuyo, Wallace. ¿O debería llamarte Rudolph?"

"Tienes que admitir que eso no es mi culpa."

"Tal vez tus padres no te querían."

"¡Oye!"

"Así que Rudolph, haz lo que gustes en la feria de ciencias."

"¡Jinxie! Sólo porque mi segundo nombre se parece al del reno de Santa Claus no significa que me guste que me llamen así."

"No es parecido, es el mismo. Y, ahora sabes cómo me siento." El puchero en la cara de Wally no disminuyó la sonrisa de la pelirrosa que disfrutaba de darle una probada de su propia medicina al superhéroe.

"…" Por lo que el chico decidió usar su carta final, el silencio.

Luego de veinte minutos donde un pelirrojo usaba su mejor pose y cara de desdicha, Jinx decidió que era suficiente.

"Está bien, me rindo." El rostro del chico la miraba fijamente aún sin una sonrisa en el rostro y ella le bajó el volumen a la tele. "Bien, ¿por qué no presentas uno de los juguetes que has estado modificando con el chico maravilla?"

"…" El ojiazul no se la estaba poniendo fácil a la chica que se había acostumbrado a su hiperactividad.

"Wally, ve y presenta una de tus tantas investigaciones físicas, eres un genio, ¿no?"

"Me alegra que lo sepas Jinxie."

"Me alegra que contestes Rudolph."

"Me alegra que estemos hablando sobre mi proyecto Jinxie Jinx."

"Oh por favor." Levantando sus manos en señal de derrota, la joven pelirrosa apagó por completo la tele para dirigirse a su habitación.

"¿Por qué no te gusta que te llame Jinxie?" Wally se había posicionado con su súper velocidad en la puerta impidiéndole entrar en su habitación.

"¿Por qué no te gusta que te llamen Rudolph?" La joven resistió lanzar un ataque en contra de él, la última vez su habitación no había quedado exactamente en buen estado.

"Pero yo te llamo así de cariño." Jinx casi considera darle un golpe, aunque sabía que él podría esquivarlo con facilidad. "¿Será acaso que me llamas Rudolph de cariño?"

"¡WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST! ¡Hazte a un lado antes de que considere venderle tu identidad secreta a la hermandad del mal!"

"¡Vaya! Alguien tiene muy poca paciencia."

"Alguien debería quitarse de mi camino."

"Ya entendí, ya entendí." Wally se movió para permitirle pasar a una muy enojada ex-villana que no tomó en cuenta un detalle. "Entonces, debería presentar mi nuevo trabajo de física, ¿no crees?"

"¡Sal de mi habitación!"

"¡Pero Jinxie!" Kid Flash estaba por seguir insistiendo cuando recibió una llamada desde su comunicador. "Tal parece que tenemos trabajo." El gran suspiro de derrota de la joven fue completamente ignorado.

"Espero que pueda golpear a alguien." Justo como el suspiro, el susurro de la pelirrosa también fue ignorado.

"Típico" pensó una aburrida Jinx al ver salir a dos hombres con máscaras del banco, así que lanzó un maleficio y dejó a ambos con los pies atrapados en el asfalto.

"¡Bien hecho Jinxie!" Por su lado Kid Flash había tomado las bolsas que tenían los hombres y las había devuelto luego de ayudar a los empleados y personas que habían estado dentro del lugar durante el asalto.

"¿Terminamos?"

"Sí, es todo."

"Volvamos entonces."

"¿A planear mi proyecto?"

"…"

"Eso es un no. ¿Qué tal un helado?"

"Un helado suena bien." Caminaron juntos hacia la heladería aún con sus trajes de superhéroes encima, no les importó que los señalaran por las calles y que la chica que los atendió casi sufriera un ataque al verlos.

Pasaron la tarde sin prisa, hasta que decidieron regresar y usaron la velocidad de Kid Flash para evitar que alguien los siguiera. Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento, Kid caballerosamente le permitió el paso a la pelirrosa que inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación.

El pelirrojo se fue a cambiar y suspiró, prepararía una comida rápido en lo que pensaba qué hacer. No tenía un proyecto para la feria de ciencias y Jinx no estaba muy contenta con él a pesar de que fueron por helado. Estaba tan distraído que no notó cuando la joven entró a la cocina.

"Kid"

"¿Eh?" Su mirada inmediatamente se fijó en el rostro de la chica.

"Tengo unas preguntas." El ojiazul sólo asintió y por alguna extraña razón no podía controlar sus nervios, tal vez Jinx por fin se había hartado y decidido irse. "¿Qué exactamente se hace en una feria de ciencias? ¿Qué parámetros y reglas hay?"

"Jajajaja" La risa de Wally hizo que Jinx considerara lanzarle un ataque por reírse de sus preguntas. "Lo siento, es que, no pensé que sí te interesara la feria de ciencias."

"Me pediste ayuda para tener ideas, ¿no?"

"Sí, ¿hay alguna?"

"Pues, sólo algunas, todo dependerá de las reglas." La pelirrosa sacó de su bolsillo una libreta con anotaciones y sugerencias que había escrito con ayuda de los otros titanes a los que había contactado mientras Wally aún estaba perdido en su mundo tratando de preparar algo para comer.

"¡Excelente!" gritó un eufórico Kid que sólo pudo sonreír abiertamente ante una ruborizada Jinx que se quejaba porque el chico maravilla había criticado sus ideas sin mucho tacto y las raras ideas que había propuesto Starfire.

Sí, esto de ser superhéroes y compañeros de apartamento lo sobrellevaban excelente.


	4. Un buen villano

No había olvidado postear, sólo hubo muchas actividades y contratiempos. Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, donde por fin vemos más personajes de la serie, porque he de decir que tengo mi necesidad de incluirlos para que esto fluya, o eso digo yo :P

Teen Titans no me pertenece, pero tal vez si las ardillas algún día conquisten el mundo me dejen tener mi serie con Kid y Jinx como protagonistas :P

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 "Un buen villano"**

"Todos aman a un buen villano."

"Claro que no Jinxie. Los superhéroes siempre serán los favoritos."

El día había comenzado con una llamada de los jóvenes titanes a una pequeña reunión en la pizzería. Caminando como las personas normales, a petición de cierta pelirrosa, Jinx y Kid Flash se dirigían al lugar de reunión discutiendo un punto importante en cualquier historia que exista, el personaje favorito y más popular de cualquier saga. Ambos lucían su ropa normal de combate, no estaban seguros de si serían llamados a una emergencia en cualquier momento y las personas por las calles que cruzaban no los molestaban, de vez en cuando volteaban a verlos e incluso saludarlos, algunos incluso se acercaban a tomarse fotos.

"Creo que es tu culpa que nos vean."

"¿Mi culpa?"

"Sí, tu cabello nos delata."

"Como si verte en ese traje amarillo y rojo no fuera suficientemente llamativo." La joven hizo una pausa y luego preguntó: "¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?"

"Nada." El pelirrojo había respondido demasiado rápido y la pelirrosa comenzó a caminar más deprisa, pero fue simple para el chico adoptar ese paso para alcanzarla. "Vamos Jinxie, lo siento. No es que tu cabello se vea mal, es sólo que es de un color demasiado… mmm llamativo"

"Mph, no importa lo que tú pienses… Rudolph."

"En serio estás enojada."

Caminaron otra cuadra hasta que Jinx se detuvo y giró para ver al chico a su lado directamente a los ojos mientras decía: "Mi cabello es así, no esperes que lo cambie."

"Nadie dijo que lo cambiaras."

"Kid" El tono de amenaza era muy notorio.

"Lo digo en serio Jinx, tu cabello es bonito."

La mirada de escepticismo que recibió como respuesta dejó a un chico suspirando derrotado en la calle mientras la pelirrosa avanzaba. "Sigo creyendo que los villanos son más populares que los héroes."

El chico se irguió cuando escuchó la voz de la pelirrosa y la alcanzó para que ver que ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. "Claro que no, los superhéroes serán siempre los preferidos. ¿Acaso no has visto mis niveles de popularidad?"

"Creo que has visto las gráficas equivocadas."

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Jinxie?"

"Que hemos llegado y justo a tiempo."

"No cambies el tema y pudimos haber llegado en un instante si me hubieras dejado usar mi velocidad."

La joven de ojos rosas sólo levantó sus hombros en señal de desdén y entró a la pizzería a buscar a sus amigos. Los jóvenes titanes estaban en la zona exterior del lugar, discutiendo el menú entre ellos. Era un bonito día y ambos agradecieron al grupo la invitación cuando los encontraron en las mesas al aire libre. Kid inmediatamente comenzó una plática con el chico maravilla y Jinx tomaba su lugar entre Raven y Starfire para hablar con ambas de sus nuevas técnicas y poderes.

La joven pelirrosa creía que era raro, había pasado de odiar a ambas chicas a ser amigas con ellas y lo mejor de todo, ellas no habían dudado de su cambio al lado de la justicia. Cuando ella había aparecido el día de la lucha contra la hermandad del mal con Kid Flash para ayudarles, ellas la habían aceptado y así, sin nada que probar habían entablado una amistad. Sus pláticas con Raven eran más bien del tipo serio, acerca de técnicas y hechizos, con Starfire eran de cosas alegres, con una Starfire demasiado hiperactiva y una Jinx que sólo suspiraba y sonreía nerviosa por las raras conclusiones de la extraterrestre. Cuando las tres estaban juntas, los temas iban de un tema a otro sin previo aviso. Así, sonriendo y disfrutando de la compañía de todos, la joven pelirrosa decidió sacar el tema que había venido discutiendo con el chico más rápido del mundo y dar una respuesta al dilema.

"¿Quién creen que es más popular en las historias, el héroe o el villano?" Dijo sin preámbulos la chica de ojos rosas, luego se arrepintió cuando observó el desconcierto de todos. Pensó que tal vez no fue una buena idea preguntar eso en medio de una reunión de superhéroes y ya estaba por cambiar de tema cuando fue interrumpida.

"Todo héroe necesita de un buen villano." Inesperadamente el joven maravilla había hablado. "Pero los héroes siempre serán más populares." La sonrisa confidente del pelinegro le sacó una sonrisa a Jinx, que había olvidado sus dudas gracias a la intervención del líder de los titanes.

"Te lo dije Jinxie." El pelirrojo chocó su mano con la del pelinegro.

"Aunque algunos villanos tienen estilo." Nadie había esperado el comentario de Chico Bestia. "¿Qué? Tienen que admitir que hay villanos cool en los cómics."

Así comenzó una interesante discusión sobre quiénes tenían estilo, quiénes no, los mejores héroes, villanos, los peores y como era de esperarse, ese día, en medio de argumentos hubo pizza, mucha pizza.

"Jinxie, ¡voy a explotar!"

"Comiste más que todos nosotros juntos." Ambos acaban de entrar al departamento que compartían y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación.

"¡Jinx!" La chica se detuvo antes de cerrar totalmente la puerta de su habitación. "Sólo quería decirte que el color de tu cabello es hermoso." Las mejillas del pelirrojo se tiñeron del mismo color de su cabello. La joven estaba mirándolo con la boca abierta sin reaccionar. "Ademásdequeestoymuycontentoqueseasunaheroínaynounapopularvillana." Habló tan rápido que la chica no alcanzó a reaccionar de nuevo y el chico más rápido del mundo hizo honor a su nombre al entrar a su habitación y encerrarse en tiempo récord.

"No entendí nada de lo que dijiste." La joven sí había logrado entender lo que le habían dicho, pero se sintió con ganas de molestar al chico, no todos los días se veía al famoso Kid Flash sonrojarse. El silencio fue la única respuesta y ya cuando se había dado por vencida en no recibir ninguna, una ráfaga de viento pasó y dejó a sus pies una rosa con una nota. "Típico Kid Flash." Dijo la joven mientras tomaba la nota y por fin cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

La joven se recostó en su cama luego de poner la rosa en un florero con agua y abrió la nota para leerla.

"Tu color de cabello es perfecto, no lo cambies.

P.S. Eres mucho mejor heroína que villana

Atte.

W. W."

Kid Flash al otro día entró a la cocina luego de una misión sencilla para encontrar un delicioso almuerzo con una nota. No había rastro de Jinx por ningún lado así que leyó el pequeño papel en su mano.

"También creo que tu color de cabello es llamativo y por cierto, serías un fracaso como villano, tienes suerte de ser héroe.

P.S. Espero que no se te suba el ego al decirte que al menos, eres más popular que Chico Bestia.

P.S.S. No le digas a Chico Bestia que yo dije eso.

Atte.

Jinx"

Kid Flash ese día tuvo un excelente almuerzo y de vez en cuando revisaba la nota en su bolsillo para asegurarse que no lo hubiera imaginado.


	5. Lo sé

¡LO SIENTO! Este fin de semana fue un caos, fue hasta hoy en la mañana que recordé que tenía que actualizar. Así que nuevamente me disculpo. Creo que ya pondré recordatorios para no olvidar este fic D:

¡Muchas gracias a **Nikki West** y a **Nikki Diaz** por todos sus reviews! :D Ya me estaba temiendo que a nadie le gustara esta historia, así que ¡muchas gracias!

Creo que son todos los anuncios y les dejó mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora, porque es de hecho, con el que más satisfecha me he sentido y les voy adelantando que probablemente este fic cuente con 10 capítulos, así que prepárense porque viene un poco de drama.

Disfruten el que creo es el capítulo que estaba esperando escribir, porque ¡clichés y angustia!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 "Lo sé"**

Jinx movió su brazo ignorando la molestia que le causaba cuando olvidaba moverse con cuidado, procuraba actuar de manera natural ignorando el dolor de su herida por un descuido en una de sus salidas heroicas. Una familia estaba por recibir un ataque de un ladrón armado y ella, que se encontraba cerca del lugar había alcanzado a apartar a las personas e interceptar el disparo, en teoría su herida no era grave, la bala le había rozado el costado y ella ignoró las miradas preocupadas de las personas que estaban agradecidas por su intervención. Ella dijo que estaba bien, pero luego de asegurarse que la situación estaba bajo control de las autoridades, huyó a paso rápido de la escena, procurando sostener su sangrante costado y agradeciendo que en su apartamento contaran con un kit de emergencia. Al otro día compró el doble de las cosas que había usado del kit para reponerlos antes de que Kid lo notara y puso en su baño las vendas y gasas extras para cambiarse el vendaje cuando fuera necesario.

Hasta ahora, su plan iba bien, para su buena suerte en las noticias no habían comentado de su herida, sólo de su valentía por salvar a la familia y el agradecimiento de la misma. Kid no parecía sospechar nada de que ella se moviera con deliberada lentitud en momentos o que a veces su rostro denotaba el dolor que llevaba ocultando por dos días.

Pero su buena suerte no duró mucho.

"¡Jinxie!" Entró triunfalmente Kid a la cocina con su velocidad causando que la joven saltara y tirara la taza en sus manos.

"¡Kid!" Dijo ella con enojo cuando vio que una de sus tazas favoritas estaba rota en el suelo y esperando que él no notara que su respiración se había acelerado por haberse movido tan inesperadamente.

El pelirrojo pasó su mano detrás de su cabeza disculpándose vagamente y en segundos ya estaba con una escoba y recogedor en sus manos. Vio a la joven bufar molesta y ahí fue cuando lo notó.

Jinx trató de agacharse lentamente, pero el dolor hizo que inconscientemente llevara su mano derecha a su costado izquierdo, tan concentrada estaba en juntar los trozos de porcelana que no cuestionó cuando su compañero de apartamento se quedó paralizado en la entrada de la cocina. Escuchó que se caían cosas y vio que la escoba y recogedor estaban en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Kid la había levantado con delicadeza y la había llevado a la sala para acomodarla con extrema cautela en el sillón. Por primera vez la hechicera de la mala suerte tuvo miedo del chico más rápido del mundo.

"¿Qué pasó?" La seriedad no encajaba en el rostro del joven, pensó Jinx, que paralizada veía como el joven la cuestionaba con un enojo que parecía estaba por explotar en cualquier momento.

"Un pequeño accidente." Alcanzó a contestar en un susurro culpable.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Vio la mirada de confusión de la joven y elaboró. "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes herida?"

Ella se resistió a responder, mordiendo su labio y evitando su mirada, pero dos manos se posaron suavemente sobre sus hombros forzándola a verlo y al fin responder. "Dos días"

"Muéstrame." Ordenó con la misma seriedad que había usado durante toda su conversación.

La pelirrosa inesperadamente se sonrojó, pero levantando su camiseta un poco, agradeció no tener que quitarse nada de su ropa y aflojó sus vendas. Kid vio la gasa bajo las vendas y poco a poco fue levantándola para ver la piel lastimada de la joven. "No es grave." Comentó la joven en un intento por llenar el silencio que la estaba ahogando. "Es sólo un rasguño."

Kid quitó su mirada de la herida y la vio directamente a los ojos, la joven tragó saliva y aunque estaba tentada a huir, supuso que no llegaría muy lejos, él era, después de todo, más rápido que ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio al joven con el kit de primeros auxilios en sus manos, sacando ungüentos y gasas para proceder a tratar la herida con profesionalismo. Minutos más tarde Jinx suspiró cautelosamente cuando el joven hubiera acomodado todo y regresado el kit a su lugar.

El silencio seguía siendo incómodo y ella sólo veía como el chico se sentó en el sofá frente a ella, analizándola.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Preguntó acusadoramente y a la pelirrosa se le hizo notorio el dolor en su voz.

"No quería preocuparte." Contestó simplemente y con la verdad que había escapado de sus labios vio al joven cerrar sus ojos azules para inhalar tratando de recomponerse.

"No más actos heroicos este mes. Pide vacaciones en tu trabajo." Habló viendo al suelo y recargándose en el sillón.

"No puedo hacer eso."

"Estás herida."

"Es sólo un rasguño."

"Un rasguño." Dijo él con una dureza que sorprendió a la joven. "Un rasguño que no te ha permitido moverte con normalidad."

"Sólo estás exagerando." Contestó ella tratando de no revelar que sabía que él tenía razón.

"Jinx."

"Necesito el trabajo, Wally." La inesperada suavidad con la que dijo su nombre casi lo desarma.

"Puedo pedirle un favor al dueño, puedo pagar el alquiler yo solo."

"Kid" interrumpió ella. "No puedo dejarte hacer eso."

"Jinx, estás herida es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"No necesito que hagas eso por mí."

"¡Jinx!"

"No quiero ser una carga" Era más que severidad en su voz, era miedo. "No me pidas eso, Kid." El joven lucía igual de lastimado que ella, "Por eso no quería que lo supieras."

Y él permitió que ella se alejara con lentitud para escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse para dejar escapar un suspiro y sacar su comunicador.

Jinx pensaba que era fuerte, por eso ignoró el dolor en su costado mientras trataba en vano de mantener su respiración en calma y dejando lágrimas resbalar por su rostro. "Fuerte" Susurró con enojo a la vez que su vista se volvía a nublar. "Sólo ha sido mala suerte" Y esta vez ignoró el dolor por completo y se dejó derrumbar en la pared de su baño.

Kid Flash la imagen viviente de la alegría, casi como Starfire, lucía a punto de darse por vencido, ni las palabras bromistas de su tío habían logrado hacer que él respondiera. Su tía estaba cubriendo una noticia y el joven, al ver a su tío preocupado e indeciso porque parecía que tenía algo urgente que atender, le dedicó una sonrisa forzada antes de mencionar que hablarían más tarde y visitar a su mejor amigo.

Dos segundos después de verlo y el líder de los titanes dejó su entrenamiento para arrastrar a su amigo a su habitación en la torre y sentarlo en la cama para él mismo acomodarse en la silla que hacía juego con su escritorio y hacer lo que mejor hacía. "¿Jinx?"

"Tu poder de deducción es impresionante." Comentó con humor forzado el pelirrojo.

El joven maravilla esperó, dándole tiempo a su amigo de acomodar sus ideas.

"Está herida."

"¿Qué tan grave?"

"Es un rasguño según ella."

"¿Según tú?"

"Parece ser que una bala rozó su costado." El joven de pelo negro asintió, como diciendo que continuara. "Hemos visto peores heridas, pero…"

"Pero pudo ser peor y te sientes culpable porque no estabas con ella para protegerla."

"No sé qué hacer." Suspiró derrotado y llevando sus manos a su cabeza despeinando su cabello en el proceso.

"Decírselo." Dijo el joven como si fuera la respuesta obvia.

"Le dije que no tomara misiones ni trabajara por un mes." Respondió el chico de ojos azules.

"No me refería a eso." El pelirrojo lo vio con confusión y el líder de los titanes dedujo entonces que aunque su amigo fuera un genio en el área científica, de verdad necesitaba ayuda en otras. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Creo que si pongo a Jinx en cuarentena, agrego un rastreador en su celular o me aseguro de que ella ya no haga nada peligroso, me odiará y se irá para nunca volver a verme. Me evitará, regresará con la hermandad del mal y yo.."

"Creo que estás exagerando." Ignoró la mirada de odio de su amigo y agregó. "Sólo tienes que hacerle saber que estás ahí, eres un héroe, su compañero, pero también eres su amigo y ella debe de saber que te preocupas por ella."

"¿Crees que si pongo un chip en su comunicador lo note?"

"Wally" Dijo en tono de advertencia.

"Como si tú no pudieras rastrearnos con los comunicadores." El joven maravilla sonrió. "Lo sabía."

"Sólo es una precaución en caso de que sea necesario." Dijo el joven de pelo negro que ya veía más tranquilo a su amigo.

"Pero hay un problema." Kid veía nervioso a su amigo. "La hice enojar, no creo que acepte mis disculpas."

Robin suspiró, pero su mejor amigo necesitaba ayuda, "Haz lo que siempre haces."

El chico más rápido del mundo tardó en captar a qué se refería.

Jinx se había calmado y después de asegurarse que Kid no estuviera en el apartamento, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó una sopa para apaciguar su hambre. Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero ella había dejado su vanidad de lado para desahogar todas sus penas e inseguridades. No tenía garantía de que le permitieran tomarse unas vacaciones en su trabajo, no contaba con muchos ahorros para darse el lujo de faltar días que podrían ser cruciales para pagar sus gastos y no contaba con que alguien fuera a ayudarla. "Kid" pensó corrigiéndose. Él sin duda la ayudaría, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin verla como una molestia. "Porque es un héroe y los héroes salvan vidas sin pensarlo." La joven suspiró deprimiéndose aún más. Kid Flash la había salvado del mal cuando le ofreció la oportunidad de reivindicarse, le ofreció su apartamento, le permitió salvar la ciudad, su ciudad, a su lado. Gracias a él tenía techo, comida y un objetivo, una meta que no era egoísta ni mala, era gratificante. Gracias a él había logrado conocer verdaderamente a los jóvenes titanes. La joven sonrió, le debía mucho al joven que por mucho tiempo se había negado a darle el título de amigo por miedo. "¿Miedo a qué? … Miedo a que un día se de cuenta de que fue un error y me vea tal como soy… Mala suerte." Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y ella terminó furiosa su plato de sopa para ocultarse una vez más en su habitación.

Dos toques inseguros en su puerta la despertaron de su sueño. "¿Jinx?" La voz de su compañero, de su amigo, la hizo levantarse de su cama con cuidado y acercarse a la puerta. "Lo siento."

Suficientes lágrimas, pensó ella mientras quería gritarle que no era su culpa, era ella, siempre era ella y su mala suerte. Pero abrió la puerta y antes de hablar se topó con un hermoso ramo de rosas del tono rosa de su cabello con un listón morado.

"Sé que no tenía derecho a ordenarte nada, pero estaba preocupado y al verte… y tu herida… Yo…" El joven parecía no poder continuar, por eso la joven tomó el hermoso ramo entre sus manos y lo bajó lo suficiente para toparse con el rostro angustiado del chico.

"Lo sé." Dijo ella para regalarle una sonrisa serena.

Y él sólo sonrió ocultando su tristeza, pensando que no, definitivamente no sabía.


	6. Flor

¡Uff! De nuevo actualizando tarde, me temo que estos días festivos hacen que uno corra de un lado a otro incluso fines de semana. ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia!

¡Muchas gracias a **Nikki Diaz** por su review!

¡También quiero agradecer a **mariatotoro**! ¡Milenios más tarde, pero muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia! :D

¡Y mil gracias a todos los que aún siguen esta historia a pesar de todos los contratiempos! :D

Sigamos pues con un capítulo que creo que es más transición que otra cosa, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 "Flor"**

Era raro ver al chico más rápido del mundo con movimientos lentos y desganados, como si sus poderes lo hubieran abandonado y sólo quedara un chico con demasiada flojera y apatía. Jinx, que se había recuperado rápidamente con ayuda de una semana de descanso y una disminución de sus deberes, había vuelto de su turno en el pequeño restaurante donde trabajaba para encontrarse esa imagen que no sabía cómo procesar. Su primera idea fue dejar solo al chico, para darle tiempo a que lo que fuera que le estuviera afectando lo solucionara con calma o se decidiera a decirle algo. Habían pasado horas desde que Jinx hubiera tenido esa primera idea y temía lo peor si eran llamados para combatir el crimen y el pelirrojo seguía sin estar en condiciones para ser un héroe.

Llamaron pidiendo ayuda y Jinx hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, interceptó la llamada y dijo que ella se encargaría.

Corriendo a la escena alcanzó a detener a los ladrones. Cansada y agotada por la persecución, devolvió el dinero, ayudó a las personas que fueron víctimas durante el asalto y dio un informe a la policía que la vieron con extrañeza por no ver al joven pelirrojo a su lado. "Hubo una emergencia." Soltó el pretexto en un momento de pánico. "Por ahora, me haré cargo."

3 diferentes ataques a la ciudad y Jinx ya no quería hacerse cargo. Al menos no sola. No era que no disfrutara salvar la ciudad. "Me he malacostumbrado a que Wally siempre me ayude, me lleve a todos lados y me cuide las espaldas." Suspiraba la joven luego de su última actividad heroica. "Espero que no haya otro incidente. O consideraré comprar una moto o algo así. Tal vez pueda abusar de los recursos de los titanes y pedirles un medio de transporte que les sobre."

Llegando al apartamento entró cansada y arrastrando los pies. Cerró la puerta y al girar se encontró cara a cara con Kid, que la veía con seriedad.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó luego de un bostezo, totalmente ajena a la rara serenidad del chico.

"Jinxie, ¿dónde estabas?" Dijo el chico que veía a la joven caminar hacia la sala.

"Hubo un asalto cerca de donde estaba, ayudé a la captura de los criminales que fueron demasiado para la policía y me entretuve llenando reportes del caso y consiguiendo testigos." Sus pasos finalmente la llevaron a la mitad de la sala y se detuvo cuando el chico habló desde la puerta.

"No me llamaste." Susurró suficientemente fuerte para que la joven escuchara.

La chica de pelo rosa no le devolvió la mirada al joven, sólo se sentó en el sillón de la sala, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. "¿Envían sushi a domicilio? ¡Sí! ¡Perfecto!" Hubo un intercambio de preguntas y respuestas y la joven levantó su mirada. "¿Sushi?"

El pelirrojo sonrió, olvidando su enojo por el momento en favor de la comida. "Creo que cerraran el sushi temprano si pido yo." Jinx hizo un ademán quitándole importancia y el joven tomó el teléfono para decir todo lo que quería, sólo para que la voz de un hombre joven del otro lado de la línea le dijera su orden y el joven viera a la pelirrosa a su lado sonreír mientras le mostraba su tarjeta de cliente preferente moviéndola frente a sus ojos. "Sí, es correcto, está bien. ¡Gracias!" Colgó y bajó el teléfono, tomó la tarjeta y vio el nombre de la joven en la tarjeta negro con rosa. "¿Jinx?"

"Es uno de los beneficios para empleados, tenemos un acuerdo con ese restaurante de sushi. Intercambiamos comidas de vez en cuando." La joven sonreía sin notar que el joven de ojos azules la había llamado sin su acostumbrado apodo. "Los he ido a visitar y tal vez haya comentado una o dos cosas de mi compañero de departamento. Como tu insaciable apetito y tu gusto por cualquier comida." La chica dejó que sus ojos rosas analizaran al joven que la veía incrédulo. "¿Acaso crees que eres la única persona que conozco en la ciudad?" Pero su pregunta en tono bromista no tuvo el efecto esperado.

El joven dejó la sala con movimientos pausados y la chica se quedó viendo cómo el joven caminaba a su habitación sin entender qué le pasaba.

Llegó el sushi y Jinx saludó al chico repartidor que le contó sus pesares por todo lo que traía, al grado que el gerente del negocio le había propuesto usar la camioneta que transportaba los ingredientes para llevar el pedido. La joven sonrió cuando el chico dejó todo en la mesa de la cocina. El chico pasó su tarjeta de cliente preferente por una máquina y le indicó el número de puntos que tenía. La joven pelirrosa sacó su monedero, pagó el resto con efectivo y agregó una generosa propina. "Necesito otro turno en el restaurante." comentó la joven al vacío después de que el chico se hubiera retirado con una sonrisa y deseándole que disfrutara la comida. "Eso espero." pensó la joven al ver la puerta cerrada de la habitación del chico más rápido del mundo.

Terminó su sushi y esperó. Nada. Y la joven estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Pero sus pies cansados y ella irritada no eran la mejor combinación. Se levantó, recogió todo y fue a tomar una ducha. La ducha era lo que necesitaba y tras unos minutos se le ocurrió una idea.

Kid escuchó el sonido de los pasos de Jinx a su habitación, el silencio por unos 25 minutos y luego como ella salía del departamento. Él aún estaba enojado, pero su estómago no quería posponer el sushi más tiempo y terminó sentándose en la cocina para arrasar con todo lo que encontró. Era una fortuna que Jinx hubiera comentado en el restaurante la cantidad que le gustaba comer. El joven bajó sus palillos al pensar en su compañera, sabía que ella probablemente no entendía la razón de su enojo y él pensaba que era infantil de su parte comportarse así por algo que a ojos de cualquiera no tenía importancia. Así que sacando su celular habló con la persona que sabía de estas cosas mejor que nadie, después de todo, un matrimonio exitoso con un superhéroe no era algo que muchas personas pudieran presumir. "Tía Iris, ¿estás ocupada? Necesito un consejo."

"El amarillo en tulipanes representa optimismo y alegría, las flores amarillas se usan para regalar a un amigo en su primer día de trabajo o se lo puedes dar a un nuevo interés amoroso." Decía el encargado de la florería mientras hacía un arreglo, comentándole a la joven el significado de cada flor que llamaba su atención. Ante el último significado la joven se apartó de las flores amarillas y terminó en la sección de las azules, se quedó frente a una en particular y el hombre que seguía acomodando flores comentó. "Las flores azules significan paz y serenidad, creatividad y alivio de la ansiedad." Vio a Jinx sin moverse frente a una flor en particular, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la joven para ponerse a su lado. "Un iris azul se puede dar a un amigo cuando está pasando por un tiempo difícil." Tomó la flor y se dirigió a su mostrador a envolverla.

Jinx, que lo había seguido aún perdida en las últimas palabras que le había dicho el encargado, sonrió cuando le extendieron la flor lista para ser entregada. "¡Gracias! ¡Es perfecta!" Tomó la flor con mucho cuidado, pagó, se despidió y salió corriendo del local.

"El iris azul es más común que signifique buenas noticias." Comentó a la puerta que se cerraba con una sonrisa para volver a trabajar en el arreglo que aún no terminaba.

Wally terminaba su llamada para escuchar cómo se abría la puerta y unos pasos que corrieron a la habitación de la pelirrosa. Jinx había llegado y el joven se armó de valor para caminar hacia su puerta. Escuchó a la joven caminar de un lado a otro y respiró para tocar la puerta dos veces. Un grito de pánico y un "ya voy" se escucharon desde el interior y pronto unos ojos rosas se asomaron por la puerta.

"¿Kid?" Habló como si no esperara de verdad verlo ahí parado frente a ella.

"Yo, tengo que decirte algo." Pasó una mano por su cabello nervioso y la joven asintió para abrir la puerta y en lugar de permitirle pasar, salió y se encaminó a la sala.

Sentada y con una calma que para Kid era algo común ver en ella, la joven que generalmente optaba por leer libros y dibujar en lugar de salir a jugar o divertirse al parque le preguntó una vez que lo vio sentarse a su lado. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Yo…" Wally movía sus manos al frente como tratando de dar una explicación que no salía de sus labios. "Yo…" Sus manos ahora estaban sosteniendo su cabeza que había bajado cuando las palabras no lograban formarse en sus labios.

"Un momento." La joven lo interrumpió y dejó al chico con la boca abierta siguiéndola con la mirada al verla correr a su habitación y regresar con una mano atrás. Su mano oculta pasó a mostrar una flor. "Para un amigo que está pasando por un tiempo difícil." Citó las palabras del hombre que atendía la florería y sonriendo se la extendió al joven que aún con la boca abierta la tomó para girarla entre sus manos.

"Parece ser que Iris siempre me salva." El tono de broma dejó a la joven confusa, pero sin preguntar qué significaba lo que el joven había mencionado se sentó nuevamente en su lugar para ver al joven sonreír mientras veía la flor con atención. Suspiró y ya con calma se enderezó y vio directamente a Jinx que por alguna razón se sintió nerviosa. "Jinx, yo…" El joven de repente perdió su valor. "Sólo estaba un poco celoso de que tuvieras otros amigos aparte de mí, creo que esperaba que yo fuera tu único amigo, lo cual es tonto e infantil." El chico de ojos azules se golpeaba mentalmente por lo que había elegido omitir de sus palabras. "Lo siento." Bajó su mirada y con fingido entusiasmo agregó. "¿Vamos por un pay de moras?"

Los ojos de Jinx brillaron con lo último que dijo el chico, pero dejando de lado su amor por el pay de moras, optó por concentrarse en algo más importante. "Sí, podemos ir." Hizo una pausa en donde parecía debatir sus prioridades. "Pero…" El joven comenzó a ponerse nervioso. "Kid, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ellos son mis amigos, pero tú no sólo eres mi amigo, eres mi compañero y la razón por la que ahora tengo la posibilidad de ser alguien más que sólo mala suerte." La chica parecía hablar sin poner atención a la reacción del joven. "Sí, es tonto que te sientas mal porque tengo otros amigos." El joven sonrió forzadamente ante esas palabras. "Pero creo que no deberías sentirte así." La joven fijó sus ojos en los del chico a su lado. "No me voy a ir a ningún lado, Rudolph."

Kid Flash decidió omitir el uso de su segundo nombre por esta ocasión para sonreír de verdad ante esas palabras, la chica de la mala suerte había dado en el clavo con esas palabras. "Gracias Jinxie." Se levantó y ayudó a la joven a levantarse. "Vamos por ese pay." Y antes de que la joven se quejará de cómo le había dicho, él la cargó al puro estilo principesco y corrió con su súper velocidad en dirección hacia la pastelería.

"Creo que sólo debes decirle lo que sientes." Iris hablaba por teléfono, escuchando los problemas de su sobrino, ofreciéndole el mejor consejo al que pudo llegar. "Wally, estará bien." Paseo un poco por el estudio de televisión donde trabajaba, devolviendo saludos a las personas que la saludaban cuando pasaba. "Invitala a cenar con nosotros. No creo que se moleste. Sí, nos vemos. ¡Tú puedes!" La mujer cerró sus ojos verdes para suspirar luego de haber terminado la llamada. "Será mejor que no le comente de esta plática a Barry. Va a ser una interesante conversación cuando Wally le explique porqué no nos ha visitado últimamente."


	7. Regalo

No sé cómo disculparme con ustedes, pretextos y situaciones sobran, pero el impedimento principal es que estaba insegura de este capítulo, aún lo estoy. La historia ya casi la tengo terminada y aunque me falta mucho para que los capítulos que ya están queden como me hubiera gustado, tampoco gozo con dejarlos a ustedes esperar.

Me disculpo nuevamente y sepan que aunque este capítulo siento que le falta algo, espero que los siguientes cumplan con sus expectativas.

Un agradecimiento especial a **Nikki West** por todo su apoyo durante este fic, gracias de verdad.

 **Notas: me disculpo porque el capítulo anterior no pudo mostrar lo que yo quería, porque Kid no la quiere sólo para él, pero es inseguro en este fic y piensa que en algún momento Jinx puede arrepentirse e irse sin más… Espero mejorar mi estilo de escritura para que no destruya la imagen de los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 "Regalo"**

Kid Flash sabía, lo había notado desde antes del incidente con el sushi, desde que la hubiera visto esa noche del robo en el museo. Jinx era especial. Él había visto más que mala suerte en ella, había visto inteligencia, ingenio, impaciencia, liderazgo, inseguridades, temores y unos ojos que se habían acostumbrado al rechazo. Esos ojos que ahora que veía a diario lo habían encantado para cuestionarse qué era lo que realmente quería. Aunque él bromeaba en ocasiones sobre que debían estar juntos, deseaba poder decírselo con la seguridad que siempre parecía portar, sin el miedo a perderla, sin el miedo a perder su amistad. Sin el miedo a estar equivocado y arruinar todo.

Wally tiró el periódico que había leído esa mañana a la basura. Un reportero cuestionaba la lealtad de su compañera de apartamento. Su enojo le hizo pensar que debería ir a hablar con quien sea que hubiera tenido la idea de publicar ese artículo, pero respiró hondamente y se recompuso. Sabía que muchos no estaban convencidos del cambio de Jinx, que ella sabía de las dudas que asaltaban a los ciudadanos, pero ella sabía que él confiaba en ella. Y él confiaba en que pronto las dudas se disiparían.

Jinx paseaba con Starfire, la joven extraterrestre tenía la cualidad de hacer que la chica de pelo rosa no se sintiera rara, pues sus preguntas y constantes exageraciones y muestras de afecto que ella no acostumbraba recibir la hacían olvidar que no encajaba en las calles de la ciudad. Había sido un favor de parte de los titanes y la joven hechicera, ya totalmente sana se había ofrecido a ayudarlos por todo lo que afirmaba deberle al equipo de superhéroes. Por eso la joven de ojos verdes volaba a su lado patrullando la ciudad mientras compartían una interesante plática que saltaba de tema en tema.

"¿Y cómo han estado mis dos buenos amigos?" Preguntó la chica de pelo largo flotando y dirigiendo su mirada a las calles antes de asegurarse que todo estaba bien y ver a la joven a su lado.

"Bien." Contestó la chica de ojos rosas sin despegar su vista del frente, tratando de que su voz sonara normal.

"¡Eso es maravilloso!" Starfire sonreía como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo extravagante platillo. "Me alegra escuchar que ustedes dos se encuentran bien y son tan unidos."

Jinx parpadeó y dejó de ver la ciudad para observar a la joven que tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro admirar los escaparates de las tiendas y vigilar las aceras continuamente. "¿Qué?" Estaba por elaborar su pregunta hasta que se escuchó una explosión.

"Kid" decía el chico de pelo negro al ver a su amigo comer un gran sándwich sin menor problema. "Estamos patrullando" Hizo énfasis en patrullando haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero tengo hambre." Robin no parecía impresionado con su respuesta y por eso agregó. "Metabolismo acelerado, ¿recuerdas?"

Otra mirada escéptica que se apreciaba a pesar de la máscara de su amigo y Kid sonrió, después de todo no era común que los titanes patrullaran, pero eso Jinx no lo sabía.

Patrullar era un excelente pretexto para que la joven se distrajera un rato y él pudiera hablar con su mejor amigo en ese tiempo. Kid estaba por hablar pero el comunicador del chico de pelo negro sonó y pronto se tensó cuando vio a su mejor amigo asentir y decir un simple y urgente "Vamos hacia allá."

A pesar de que habían logrado desmantelar a la temible hermandad del mal aún había muchos que usaban el título para causar problemas. Algunos inofensivos y en esta ocasión no era exactamente un enemigo desarmado. La explosión había sido cerca de su ubicación y entre gritos y gente huyendo lograron dar con el humo que salía de un centro comercial. Starfire se comunicó de inmediato con el líder de los titanes mientras Jinx quitaba escombros y ayudaba a guiar a las personas a un lugar seguro, Starfire pronto se le unió y poco a poco lograron despejar el lugar. De un momento a otro pasaron a ser las únicas en el lugar y ambas se colocaron en posición de ataque.

La chica de pelo rosa fue la primera en salir volando por un escombro que fue lanzado hacia ella y que no pudo notar a tiempo por culpa de la cortina de humo que invadía el local, había escuchado a su compañera de patrullaje gritar su nombre y la vio acercarse a ella con preocupación pero también fue atacada y justo como ella, salió volando chocando contra la ventana de una tienda. "¡Starfire!" gritó preocupada. "Oh no…"

Wally no se tomó la molestia de considerar la dignidad de su compañero y lo cargó como equipaje para llegar al lugar donde según el chico maravilla las dos jóvenes se encontraban atendiendo una emergencia. Luego de que Kid siguiera mal las indicaciones varias veces, al fin lograron dar con el lugar correcto. Una vez dentro del centro comercial descubrieron en poco tiempo la situación.

"Kid" saludó la joven de pelo rosa. "Robin" agregó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó el joven líder de los titanes cuando vio a 3 hombres inconscientes en el suelo.

"¡Robin!" voló hacia él Starfire. "¡Llegaste muy rápido!" El joven de pelo negro asintió sin querer explicar cómo habían llegado tan rápido, Jinx cubrió la boca con su mano ocultando su risa cuando él le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. "Estos hombres causaron un alboroto en el centro comercial, evacuamos a todos y nos enfrentamos a ellos."

Ambos chicos miraron a los hombres con muchas preguntas en sus cabezas.

"Nada que un par de heroínas no puedan manejar." Dijo una confidente Jinx que noqueó de nuevo con ligero golpe en la nuca a un hombre que parecía estar a punto de reaccionar. Sus ojos rosas se encontraron con los verdes de Starfire y ambas comenzaron a reír.

Cuando un nuevo escombro hubiera sido lanzado en su dirección, Jinx lo esquivó y lanzó un hechizo en contra del siguiente, Starfire saltó a su lado con sus ojos brillando luego de destruir el pedazo de concreto que la hubiera dejado encerrada por unos momentos.

"Creo que debemos pasar a la ofensiva." La joven de ojos rosas sonrió hacia su compañera que asintió ante sus palabras.

"Esos dos hombres no lucen amigables." Comentó la extraterrestre. Jinx bufó y lanzó dos hechizos cuando notó las dos figuras que usaban brazos metálicos que les permitían causar grandes daños a la estructura del centro comercial.

"Dudo que estén buscando serlo." Un ataque tras otro y las dos jóvenes lograron descubrir que el tercer miembro de los asaltantes se estaba llevando la mercancía.

Un ataque sincronizado por parte de las dos hizo que se detuviera en el acto mientras evadían más escombros en su dirección.

Jinx saltó y giró en el aire, Starfire que volaba en dirección hacia los dos hombres que las atacaban alcanzó la mano de la pelirrosa y la lanzó hacia uno y ella cambió su curso hacia el otro.

Noqueando ambos con sus correspondientes ataques, destruyeron los brazos metálicos antes de dirigirse tras el tercer miembro que había aprovechado para huir. "¿Está huyendo?" preguntó una insegura Starfire para recibir una respuesta vaga de su compañera. "Pero dejó a sus amigos..."

"Starfire, no creo que sean amigos, pero luego puedes preguntarle lo que quieras, ahora hay que atraparlo." Diciendo esas palabras mientras corría vio como Starfire se adelantaba y levantaba al hombre sin problemas para aventarlo contra los otros dos.

La extraterrestre voló hacia los tres hombres inconscientes. "No creo que puedan responderme."

"Star… creo que hay cosas que es mejor no preguntar." La joven de ojos verdes se le quedó viendo unos segundos insegura de qué decir, por lo que Jinx pensó que era mejor distraerla con otra cosa. "¿Vamos por un helado después de patrullar?"

"Es una maravillosa idea, ¿podemos invitar al resto?" Jinx asintió. "¡Oh! Creo que ya llegaron."

La joven hechicera saludó a los dos recién llegados y sonrió mientras veía a Starfire darle la explicación de lo que había sucedido.

Más tarde Jinx y Starfire convencieron a Raven de unirse a su ruta de patrullaje, la chica no se mostró entusiasta pero prestó atención a su conversación acerca de cómo habían descubierto que sus poderes se complementaban. Fue una plática muy amena y Jinx sintió que había encontrado su lugar y que era bien recibida por las dos jóvenes que se unieron a ella con sus risas cuando trataba de describir las caras de sorpresa de los chicos que habían llegado para ayudarlas. La joven de pelo negro negó con su cabeza y una sonrisa en sus labios y luego les contó de cuán desesperante había sido escuchar a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg pelear por la comida que desaparecía del refrigerador de la torre últimamente. La joven de la mala suerte les compartió el secreto de que tal vez conocía la razón de la desaparición de la comida.

"A veces las personas dicen palabras no muy agradables porque eres diferente." Había comentado la joven de ojos verdes mientras disfrutaban su helado luego de que terminaran de patrullar, sólo eran las tres chicas del grupo, los chicos habían declinado con diversos pretextos y excusas. "Pero esas palabras no son las que importan." Jinx veía a la joven hablar con interés, no sabía cómo habían terminado en ese tema, pero era un respiro escucharla decir eso. "Las personas que no te juzgan por tu apariencia u origen, las que se toman la molestia de conocerte, son de esas personas de las que es importante escuchar sus palabras." Las dos jóvenes que acompañaban a la extraterreste mostraron sus sonrisas asintiendo y por un momento, disfrutaron del silencio antes de cambiar de tema.

Kid paseaba de un lado a otro en el departamento, se había despedido de su amigo con una sonrisa y una disculpa ligera cuando éste le hubiera reclamado en pocas palabras su poca consideración a su dignidad durante la emergencia. Pero todo había quedado perdonado y ambos concedieron que las dos jóvenes habían hecho un gran trabajo. Riendo entre bromas y una y otra advertencia para el futuro, partieron caminos y ahora se encontraba ahí, aguardando el regreso de su compañera. Su estómago gruñó y pronto optó por hacer algo productivo como preparar una gran cena en lo que la chica llegaba.

Jinx se encontraba afuera del departamento, recomponiéndose. Había comprado el periódico cuando el dueño del puesto de flores le hubiera mencionado cuando la vio pasar, que no le hiciera caso a "esos periodistas paranoicos". Ella no había detenido su curiosidad y ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta, conteniendo sus lágrimas mientras arrugaba el papel entre sus manos. El periódico ardió con llamas rosadas por un encantamiento que no recordaba haber convocado y ella respiró una vez más. "Estoy bien, estoy bien. Era de esperarse." Se convencía mentalmente y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. El golpe de olor a comida recién hecha la hizo detenerse en la puerta y sonreír. "Estoy bien." Pensó más convencida cuando recordó que sus dos amigas le hubieran hecho énfasis en decirle lo mucho que disfrutaban de su compañía, bueno, Starfire había comentado eso en gran detalle y Raven asentía con seguridad. "Estoy bien." Dijo una vez más en su mente luego de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia la cocina.

Era otro día y Wally que al fin veía la oportunidad de decir las palabras que hubiera estado perfeccionando en muchos escenarios de su mente, acarreó a una desconcertada Jinx que lo veía con molestia porque "Voy a llegar tarde a mi patrullaje semanal con Starfire y Raven." Pero él había ignorado sus quejas y la hizo cubrirse los ojos para guiarla hacia el garage del complejo departamental donde vivían. "¡No hagas trampa, Jinxie!" comentó con demasiada felicidad que le sacó un bufido a la joven. Pero ella no dio señal de abrir sus ojos cuando él la dejó para preparar todo. "¡Sorpresa!" Gritó el joven cuando todo estaba listo para ver a su compañera abrir los ojos con lentitud.

"¿Pero qué..?" Jinx lucía sorprendida, realmente sorprendida mientras admiraba el hermoso acabado negro y gris con pocos pero notorios detalles rosas. No pudo evitar pasar su mano por una rosa dibujada al lado del mango del volante y luego vio fijamente al chico más rápido del mundo. "..."

"Pensé que te gustaría." Dijo con finalidad el chico que ya veía venir un discurso que declinaría el regalo. "¡Feliz cumpleaños Jinxie!"

"¡No es mi cumpleaños!" Gritó la joven que veía la hermosa moto con anhelo que ocultaba bien en sus ojos, para de nuevo ver al joven pelirrojo, pero cuando iba a darle una muestra de su opinión acerca del costoso regalo, una rosa frente a su rostro la detuvo. La tomó por reflejo y se quedó viendo al chico que la veía sonrojado.

"Sé que no es tu cumpleaños." Jinx negó con su cabeza y giró sus ojos exasperada. "También sé que crees que es mucho, pero no lo es. Eres una joven titán, necesitas un medio de transporte y sé que eres independiente, fuerte…" La pelirrosa levantó una ceja esperando. "Y yo quería decirte que esto es sólo una pequeña prueba de nuestra confianza. Eras una de los nuestros, eres una heroína, eres una joven titán, eres una compañera, eres nuestra amiga. La idea fue mía, pero todos ayudaron para que fuera posible."

La joven terminó de nuevo sorprendida, las lágrimas que había contenido el día anterior brotaron sin previo aviso y la joven las limpió rápidamente antes de darle un breve pero fuerte abrazo al chico que ahora era él quien lucía sorprendido. Él le extendió las llaves con una sonrisa y ella inmeditamente montó el vehículo con una gran sonrisa. "Gracias" Dijo suavemente. "Muchas gracias por todo." Susurró tan bajo que Wally por poco no alcanza a escucharla.

"¡Feliz no cumpleaños Jinxie!" La joven le golpeó juguetonamente el brazo y se dispuso a jugar con todas los controles extras que tenía su regalo sin soltar la rosa en su mano. Kid la veía sonriente y aunque ese día se había propuesto decirle las palabras que habían rondado su mente desde aquella llamada que hubiera hecho hace unos días, la sonrisa de la joven lo detuvo.

La voz Iris Allen-West aún resonaban en su cabeza desde que se hubiera levantado esa mañana. "Wally, debes decirle, no puedes posponerlo más tiempo." Recordó con terrible claridad la voz en el teléfono y se quedó perdido viendo a Jinx hablar con Starfire con su comunicador instalado en la moto. Ella lucía feliz y pensó que era el momento. Pero de nuevo esa sonrisa lo detuvo.

El temor lo venció y una vez más, Kid no le dijo nada. Porque para él, estar al lado de la hechicera era un regalo y definitivamente no quería arruinarlo.


	8. Dudas

¿Dos días seguidos de actualizaciones? Sí, aunque no puedan creerlo :P Este capítulo estaba casi casi terminado desde ayer, así que sólo le di los toques finales y decidí que ya podía compartirlo con ustedes.

¡Gracias a **Doncella de la luna** por su review! Trataré de actualizar más seguido, porque ya casi llegamos al final. Así que muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Recordatorio de que Teen Titans no me pertenece y sólo estoy haciendo esto porque me encanta esta pareja y necesitamos más fics de ellos :P

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 "Dudas"**

Era raro, era muy raro. Las cosas no habían cambiado, seguían en la rutina de siempre, desayunar, hablar, discutir, Jinx iba al restaurante, Wally a la escuela, rescataban la ciudad y volvían al departamento a descansar. El patrón era el de siempre, pero se sentía diferente, como si en el aire hubiera palabras que conjuraban con sus mentes. Por alguna razón Jinx tenía miedo y lo ignoró, ignoró todo signo que la hiciera sentir una opresión en el pecho, ignoró toda señal de que las palabras que flotaban a su alrededor fueran las que estaban por salir de la boca de su compañero cada vez que él se le quedaba viendo perdido en sus pensamientos. Habían pasado un mes en esa rutina y un día Kid al fin la rompió.

"Otro día que la ciudad está a salvo." Sonreía el pelirrojo victorioso. Caminaba al lado de la joven de ojos rosas que ignoraba su actitud narcisista y se disponía a tomar el camino de regreso. "¿Te llevo? Ya que no trajiste tu moto" Observó el chico.

Jinx sólo suspiró, amaba su moto pero había ocasiones en que la opción más rápida era dejar que el héroe la llevara o a veces él ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de considerar llegar por su cuenta. "Tengo tiempo, puedo caminar." Dijo con suficiente convencimiento que por unos largos segundos nadie agregó otro comentario.

"¿Quieres hacer una parada?" El chico se había detenido y la veía esperando su respuesta.

Por un momento la joven consideró decir no, el miedo que había ignorado por tanto tiempo estaba ahí, pero ojos azules parecían suplicar y ella asintió con deliberada lentitud. Ella no se sorprendió cuando él la cargó como tantas otras veces, permitiéndole llevarla a donde sea que quisiera. En unos momentos ya estaban en un jardín, corrección, el jardín trasero de una casa en una calle que si bien no era lujosa, lucía bonita y bien acomodada. La joven dirigió una mirada a su compañero que la bajó con cuidado para que ella aún analizara el lugar donde se encontraban.

"Por aquí." Dijo avanzando hacia la puerta y tocando dos veces. Aguardaron por unos instantes y pronto apareció una sombra en la ventana. Segundos después de que la puerta se abriera, una sonriente mujer los saludó, acomodó unos cabellos pelirrojos que se habían desacomodado de su coleta y a cambio despeinó el pelo del joven de ojos azules.

Ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos rosas de la hechicera, su sonrisa no disminuyó, al contrario, se había ensanchado y la mujer por fin habló. "Tú debes ser Jinx, pasen, pasen, no queremos que nadie los vea en sus atuendos heroicos."

Wally consideró reírse al ver la expresión de la pelirrosa que sólo asintió aún confundida y siguió a la mujer a la sala. La mujer de ojos verdes les indicó que se sentarán y durante unos minutos comentó un poco acerca de su trabajo como reportera y cuánto se alegraba de que hubieran aceptado la invitación a cenar. Se levantó alegando que había dejado muchos platillos preparándose en la cocina, pero se dirigió a Jinx antes de salir y estrecho su mano entre las suyas. "Soy Iris, la tía de Wally, es un gusto conocerte."

Los ojos verdes de la mujer sólo permitieron que la joven asintiera y respondiera con voz baja "El gusto es mío, señora…" Habló al notar el anillo en la mano izquierda de la pelirroja.

La mujer sonrió con orgullo. "Señora Iris Allen-West." Dijo como si hubiera revelado un secreto nacional, para proceder a guiñarle un ojo a la pelirrosa que asintió sin saber qué decir para después dirigirse a la cocina a terminar la cena.

"¿Qué Rudolph?" La joven aún veía el pasillo por donde había desaparecido la tía de su compañero, pero pudo sentir la mirada que éste le dirigía. "Por cierto." Dijo dirigiéndose su peor mirada al pelirrojo que tragó saliva al verla. "¿Cuándo acepté una invitación a cenar?"

La risa nerviosa de Wally fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse seguido de una ráfaga de viento.

Cuando Jinx volvió a abrir sus ojos luego de dos parpadeos se encontró con nada más y nada menos que el hombre más rápido del mundo, en su traje rojo sonriéndole como si fuera su cómplice de algún crimen. Flash intercaló su mirada entre Kid y ella, estaba por hablar pero una voz desde la cocina lo interrumpió. "¡Barry! ¡No asustes a la chica!"

El hombre sólo murmuró un "no he hecho nada" en tono de reproche, pero recuperando su buen humor, algo que Jinx suponía tenía en común con Kid, extendió su mano hacia ella. "Flash, o mejor dicho, Barry Allen, es un honor al fin conocerte…"

"Jinx" Dijo ella mientras correspondía el breve saludo de mano. "Al contrario, es un honor conocerlo, Señor Allen."

"Por favor, dime Barry, ya conociste a mi esposa, Iris. Y supongo que ya conoces a mi sobrino." Comentó el hombre mientras justo como su esposa, despeinaba a su sobrino.

"Sí, ya conozco a Rudolph." Dijo Jinx con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Flash comenzó a reír al grado de encorvarse y pasar sus brazos sobre su estómago por su risa, cuando se recuperó un poco, golpeó repetidamente la espalda de su sobrino que veía a la pelirrosa como si lo hubiera traicionado. "Me agrada." Dijo el héroe mayor. "Vayamos a la cocina. Oh, cierto, tengo que cambiarme." Y justo como su nombre desapareció y apareció con ropa normal. Barry sonrió al ver que Jinx ni siquiera se inmutó por su velocidad ni su nueva apariencia. "Es una chica que no se deja sorprender." Pensó el hombre que los vio seguirlo a la cocina para indicarles sus lugares y proceder a ayudar a su esposa a terminar los platillos.

Si la joven hechicera se permitía decirlo, había sido una cena diferente, como si todo hubiera cobrado un tinte vivo. Vivo como las conversaciones graciosas con los titanes, vivo como las tardes donde Starfire y Raven la invitaban a conversar, vivo como los días que alguien estrechaba su mano para agradecerle, vivo como los días que Kid la hacía reír o enojarse por cosas simples. La cena había sido magnífica, a pesar de ver tanta comida, a la joven se le hizo más raro ver la velocidad con la que desaparecía y cuando Barry notó su desconcierto por la rapidez con la que comía procedió a comentar algo, sólo para que ella se adelantara con un "metabolismo acelerado" y él procedió a reírse y asentir con una sonrisa. Jinx de inmediato pudo conversar con normalidad con Iris, que por todos los medios aprovechaba los comentarios de los hombres para bromear con ella y juntas comentaron las peores anécdotas de Kid a pesar de los reclamos de éste. Flash fue un poco más complicado de acercarse, después de un buen rato donde ella no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para iniciar una conversación, se sintió cómoda como para hablar de temas neutrales y como cuando empezara a vivir con su sobrino, ambos intercambiaron bromas que pasaron a una batalla amigable de sarcasmo, juegos de palabras y la definitiva intervención de Kid que se sentía relegado en medio de todas las conversaciones.

Wally sabía que aunque se quejara, era todo en broma, porque ver a su familia hablar con la joven y verlos reír, a pesar de que fuera a su costa en algunas ocasiones, era tan gratificante que en momentos olvidó participar o reclamar, hasta que una mirada burlona del hombre más rápido del mundo o una sonrisa conspiradora de parte de su tía lo regresaban al presente.

Jinx se sintió viva, pero sobretodo, se sintió aceptada, no todos los días un superhéroe le revelaba su identidad secreta sin ningún recelo y una reportera se aseguraba de que ella se sintiera cómoda como si fuera importante verla sonreír. A la hechicera le pareció que ellos no se sorprendieron con nada de lo que ella dijera, como si ya la conocieran y las dudas la asaltaron, pero tendrían que esperar. Luego podría hablar con Wally de todo.

"Nos ha encantado tenerlos aquí, espero que vengan de nuevo a visitarnos pronto." Iris se despedía de Jinx con un abrazo inesperado que la joven no supo si respondió bien.

"Nos veremos pronto niño" Dijo Barry a un Kid Flash que le dirigía una mirada acusadora. "Nos vemos pronto Jinx" esta vez se despidió de la joven con un simple apretón de manos que la chica devolvió con una sonrisa.

"¡Gracias por la cena! ¡Estuvo deliciosa!" Sonrió el pelirrojo a su tía que reía, porque obviamente él comentaría de la comida.

"Muchas gracias por todo." La voz de Jinx fue suave y ambos adultos asintieron ante sus palabras. "Me divertí mucho." Un sonrojo adornó su cara y bajó su vista hacia sus zapatos. Durante segundos no se escuchó nada hasta que Barry aclaró su gargante y ella levantó su vista para encontrarse unas sonrisas que la veían con cariño.

Aunque el encantó no duró mucho porque el tío de su compañero le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su sobrino con unas palabras susurradas que sonaron a "estás babeando chico", mientras una sonriente Iris cubría su boca con su mano ocultando su risa.

La joven hechicera no entendió el intercambio pero les agradeció nuevamente su hospitalidad, además de prometerles volver con una gran sonrisa que de nuevo hizo que Barry golpeara discretamente a su sobrino, según él para que reaccionara.

Luego de que Wally se quejara de los dos leves golpes que había recibido, se despidió una vez más y cargó a Jinx que cuando notó sus alrededores ya estaban en la sala del departamento.

"Ha sido una interesante parada." Comentó la joven con una sonrisa al puro estilo depredador.

Una mano pasó atrás de la cabeza del pelirrojo. "No estaba seguro si aceptarías, así que creí mejor sólo llevarte."

"Ajá" Dijo no convencida del asunto. "¿En serio creíste eso?" El silencio del chico no era por eso, pero ella lo malinterpretó, ya que una vez ella había rechazado su invitación para salir en un día libre y porque después de todo, ella era una ex-villana. "Por supuesto." Dijo sin querer en voz alta, para levantar sus brazos en exasperación y caminar a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua.

Kid entró en pánico cuando la joven había gritado ese "por supuesto", pensando que sabía la razón detrás de sus dudas para no haberle hecho saber la invitación a cenar a casa de sus tíos.

"Lo siento." De nuevo dejó al chico en pánico mientras ella ajena a su shock veía el vaso en sus manos con cautela. "Entiendo que tenías dudas para invitarme, la otra vez te rechacé horriblemente cuando teníamos un día libre." Kid parecía a punto de objetar, pero una mirada rápida de ella lo calló. "Me sorprende que me hayas llevado, es decir, estoy agradecida de que me hayas llevado." Su mirada de nuevo bajó a su vaso con agua. "Nunca esperé que alguien me llevara a conocer a su familia." La sonrisa triste de la joven paralizó al joven que la veía aún esperando. "Gracias Wally… y… ¿ellos saben?"

Kid suspiró, derrotado sin siquiera saber si había estado librando una batalla en su mente con cada enunciado que había brotado de los labios de su amiga. "Saben que antes no tenías la opción de ser buena." La joven asintió, aún con su mirada en el agua que se tambaleaba un poco dentro del vaso. "¿Quieres un bocadillo?"

Su pregunta la hizo reír, olvidando la tensión de hace unos segundos con la simple cuestión. "¿Aún tienes hambre?"

"Metabolismo acelerado" contestó orgulloso de haberla hecho reír. "La ventaja es que siempre hay espacio para más."

La joven rodó sus ojos como otras veces y sonriendo abrió la nevera para sacar un bote de helado. "Tal vez pueda acompañarte con un pequeño postre." Se sirvió un poco en una copa, tomó una cuchara y volvió a guardar el bote en la nevera para ver al joven prepararse dos sandwiches.

Se sentaron en la sala, riendo cuando encontraron una película de acción que tenía muchas escenas de comedia. Por ese rato Jinx pensó que había estado equivocada al pensar que todo ese mes había sido raro, tal vez había sido su imaginación, hasta que esa sensación volvió cuando se le ocurrió preguntar "Somos amigos, ¿verdad?"

"¿Lo somos?" Contestó con otra pregunta el pelirrojo sonriendo con algo más que humor, algo que hizo que Jinx sintiera las dudas resurgir en su mente.


	9. Línea

Este es un episodio más corto de lo normal, de hecho este capítulo estaba listo antes del 6... porque es una interacción que definió la historia para tomar el giro de los capítulos anteriores y era necesario, porque a veces nuestros dos protagonistas necesitan un poco de ayuda :P

Un millón de gracias a **Nikki West** , cuyos reviews casi me hacen llorar y gritar como niña chiquita por sus amables palabras. ¡MIL GRACIAS! Espero que la historia siga cumpliendo con todo lo que esperas y te siga gustando :D

Esta semana no creo poder actualizar tan pronto como lo he estado haciendo estos últimos días, el sábado espero ya tenerles listo el siguiente capítulo o a más tardar el domingo. Disculpen y ya los dejo con el capítulo 9, ¡ya casi llegamos al final!

Breve recordatorio de que Teen Titans no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 "Línea"**

Jinx sabía que podía contar con Starfire y Raven para cualquier cosa, pero hablando con ellas en otras ocasiones podía estar segura de un detalle, la diferencia entre amistad y romance era muy sútil al inicio y al igual que a la pelirrosa, esa línea de diferencia confundía a las otras dos. Starfire ni siquiera era de este planeta, aunque había conseguido hacer grandes avances en su noviazgo con Robin no era precisamente que pudiera explicarle si lo que estaba sucediendo era algo más que amistad, tal vez eligiendo llevar la situación real a un nivel imaginario lleno de colores y cosas bonitas que no ayudarían a entender qué estaba pasando de verdad. Raven probablemente no la tomaría en serio, levantando una ceja y optando por ignorar su extraña pregunta para retirarse a meditar.

La joven de la mala suerte casi grita para quejarse del momento en que comenzó a cuestionarse su relación con su compañero de departamento. "¿Por qué empecé a notar que era diferente? ¿Por qué se siente diferente? Somos amigos, ¿no se supone que es normal estar juntos y disfrutar de la compañía?" Pregunta tras pregunta la chica iba cayendo en su propia espiral de confusión. "Momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas." Y sacó su comunicador para ponerse en contacto con la persona que tal vez podría resolverle sus dudas o hundirla en su desesperación si prefería burlarse de ella en vez de ayudarla.

Debía estar acostumbrado a las cosas extrañas, ser un héroe no era un trabajo donde no esperabas sorpresas. "Siempre anticipando lo peor." Pensó con desgana. "Se me pegó ese mal hábito." El joven maravilla observaba el resto del local con interés, disfrutando de vez en cuando del café que le habían servido, aguardando en ropa no muy casual la llegada de la persona que lo había contactado para decirle, en medio de quejas, que la esperara en este cómodo y escondido lugar. "Llegas tarde." Dijo cuando vio a la pelirrosa quitarse su abrigo y doblarlo para evitar que gotas de lluvia empaparan el piso donde estaba.

"Ligeros problemas tácticos." Contestó mientras se sentaba frente al chico de cabello negro que la veía analizando sus movimientos.

"Eso significa que tuvo que distraer a Wally con mil y un cosas." Pensó divertido el joven que veía a la chica suspirar cansada. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Directo al punto." Sonrió calmada por primera vez ese día la joven de ojos rosas. "Tengo una pregunta, y antes de que digas que pude hacerle esa pregunta a alguien más, primero escúchala y verás porqué no puedo consultarla con Starfire o Raven."

El chico maravilla asintió, indicándole con ese gesto que tenía su atención.

"¿En qué momento sabes cuando deja de ser sólo amistad? ¿Cuándo pasa a ser algo más? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" La joven hubiera continuado las miles de preguntas que se abarrotaban en su mente, a pesar de que sólo había querido hacer una, para detenerse al ver al joven maravilla abrir la boca sin emitir ningún sonido y sonrojarse por la naturaleza del tema.

Robin vio la expresión de la joven de ojos rosas que lo veía entre apenada, desesperada, sorprendida y a punto de reír o llorar. Siempre dispuesto a notar detalles, el joven pensó que debía haberse esperado esa pregunta. Hace poco Wally no dejaba de hablar y pedir consejos de su relación con la ex-villana, pero a pesar de que siempre había existido la posibilidad de que la misma joven de la que hablaban recurriera a él para hacerle casi las mismas preguntas era un escenario que el joven no había considerado ampliamente. Suspiró por no haber analizado la situación a fondo y empezó a formular palabras que respondieran las preguntas de la joven que lo veía discretamente mientras torcía el abrigo doblado en su regazo.

Jinx por su parte esperaba ansiosa una respuesta, una pista, una guía, lo que fuera. Curiosamente luego de pensar en sus primeras opciones de personas que pudieran ayudarla, a su mente llegó el rostro del chico maravilla, líder indiscutible de los titanes y mejor amigo de la razón de su actual dilema. Ella vio al joven de pelo negro con cautela, sabía que tenían sus diferencias, ambos eran muy tercos en sus objetivos y métodos y parecían chocar más que encajar cuando estaban juntos. La joven había dudado si sería aceptada por el chico que tenía aspiraciones tan altas y nobles, pero él la había aceptado como un miembro del equipo sólo porque ella había dicho que ya no seguiría el camino equivocado y porque Kid la había apoyado. Ahí en medio de los murmullos de la cafetería ahogados por los estantes de libros viejos que los ocultaban de la vista de otros consumidores, Jinx sonrió, porque ahora notaba que antes no tendría estos problemas porque simplemente sería una herramienta de la hermandad del mal, que a pesar de que estuviera sufriendo por encontrar una respuesta y lamentando no saber qué pasaba, tenía amigos a los que aunque no pudieran responder sus preguntas estaban dispuestos a escucharla y apoyarla. Ahora lamentaba no haberse ido a quejar de su situación con Starfire y Raven, porque aunque tal vez no resolverían el misterio de su relación con el chico más rápido del mundo, podrían hacerle sentir que era capaz de encontrar la respuesta ella sola. Pero ahí estaba Robin, que por su pose ligeramente tensa, su boca formando una perfecta línea recta y su ceño fruncido estaba tratando de encontrar una forma de ayudarla. La joven inesperadamente rió.

El pelinegro levantó su ceja en señal de interrogante viendo a la joven tratando de disminuir sus carcajadas que por suerte, no atrajeron atención.

"Es sólo que, ¿no es divertido?" El chico maravilla la veía con un semblante que mostraba claro que no sabía qué encontraba divertido. "Una ex-villana que lleva poco tiempo construyendo una vida honesta está teniendo problemas del tipo romántico o al menos eso parece ser. De todos los problemas que podría tener, de todo lo que podría pasar, lo que me preocupa es qué pasa por la mente de Kid Flash." Y volvió a reír, esta vez acompañada por una sonrisa del chico frente a ella.

"¿Segura que necesitas ayuda para entender qué pasa por su mente? Apuesto que tiene que ver con comida." El tono de broma y las palabras hicieron que la joven riera sin tratar de apagar sus carcajadas, ahora todo parecía tan simple. "Y probablemente también esté pensando en ti." Agregó mentalmente cuando vio a la pelirrosa cerrar sus ojos y sacudir su cabeza como queriendo borrar la imagen del chico pelirrojo en estilo cómico pensando en videojuegos y comida a montón. "Sólo habla con él." Aconsejó el joven.

La pelirrosa asintió, contenta de que la tormenta en su vaso de agua se viera tan simple y fácil de resolver desde esa nueva perspectiva. "Eso haré."

Hablaron un poco más, dos tazas de café fueron rellenadas dos veces y tras dividirse la cuenta a petición de Jinx, cada uno fue por su lado. Robin no sabía si decirle que si se estaba haciendo la pregunta de dónde estaba la línea entre la amistad y más que amigos era porque seguramente ya la había cruzado. Pero al verla caminar sin tomarse la molestia de conseguir un paraguas ni ajustar su abrigo negro porque disfrutaba la lluvia, el joven decidió que sus palabras serían innecesarias, así que levantó el cuello de la chaqueta que traía y corrió hacia donde había dejado su motocicleta. Hoy invitaría a Starfire a algún lugar, él también necesitaba de esos problemas que parecían hacer la vida un poco más normal.


	10. Paradas

Llevo días haciendo render y mi computadora y yo estamos hartas... Aunque eso no justifica mi tardanza, espero que puedan perdonarme.

Quería meter más romance pero este capítulo no se prestó para tanto TToTT

Un agradecimiento especial a **Nikki West** por sus increíbles palabras de apoyo que han logrado hacer que me motive a terminar esta historia de la mejor manera. Tus comentarios han hecho que casi casi lloré y me sienta con el deber de elevar la calidad de este fic, aunque ya sólo nos queda poco, espero que disfrutes del siguiente capítulo, aunque sea más una transición para lo que viene. ¡Muchas gracias!

Y otro gran agradecimiento a **Nikki Diaz** por estar siempre al pendiente y exigir que cada capítulo tenga romance, porque el plan es que en el siguiente exista FLINX por todos lados.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, a los que han agregado a favoritos esta historia y a todos los lectores!

Recordatorio de que Teen Titans no me pertenece o tendríamos más episodios con estos dos como protagonistas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 "Paradas"**

"No puede ser" El joven de cabello negro no creía que tuviera que lidiar con esto ahora, Wally había saqueado el refrigerador, de nuevo.

"Como cuando estoy estresado." Se justificó su amigo cuando vio la mirada irritada que estaba siendo dirigida hacia él.

"Siempre estás comiendo, estrés o no." Robin pasó una mano por su cabello. "¿Y ahora qué pasó?"

Wally terminó de masticar un pedazo de la pizza que había encontrada "abandonada" en el refrigerador de los titanes para al fin contestar. "Jinx quiere que nos reunamos en el parque frente al museo esta tarde."

"¿Y por qué no estás allá?" Levantó una ceja a través de su máscara cuando vio a su amigo encogerse de hombros.

"¿Qué tal si…" Empezó para ser interrumpido.

"Wally… ahórrate tus hipótesis de lo que obviamente no va a pasar." El líder de los titanes lucía enojado, harto de todo el drama que había tenido que soportar. No recordaba otro suceso, aparte de Slade, donde hubiera tenido que aguantar tantos detalles acumulados y que perjudicaban a su equipo. Starfire y Raven lucían afectadas, hasta Cyborg y Chico Bestia habían empezado a notar que algo estaba mal con ambos héroes de Central City. "¡Wally!"

"Sólo, es sólo que tengo miedo." Confesó con la vista hacia la enorme ventana de la torre.

"¿Y crees que ella no?" La seguridad en su voz no pasó desapercibida.

"Sí, seguramente debe estar asustada… espera, ¿cómo sabes que ella tiene miedo?" Kid ahora tenía su mirada analizando a su mejor amigo. "¿Acaso sabes si ella…?"

"Wally, hazme un favor, ve y averigua qué quiere decirte." La mirada acusadora le hizo agregar. "Lo que sepa o no, no es necesario que te preocupe cómo llegué a saberlo ni necesitas saber de qué se trata." Dijo con voz firme agregando mentalmente un "por ahora".

Kid se levantó, respirando profundamente y fingiendo que estaba totalmente preparado para cualquier cosa, asintió en dirección al pelinegro y desapareció no sin antes escuchar un "al fin" de la boca del chico maravilla. Por ahora sólo importaba llegar al parque.

Jinx checaba su atuendo para las misiones, preguntándose si debía haber optado por algo más. "Sólo debo esperar un poco más." Se decía mientras se aseguraba de que su moto estuviera en el estacionamiento donde la había dejado. Resignándose a esperar más de lo previsto, se sentó en una banca y vio a las familias divertirse. Niños lanzaban pelotas, padres disfrutaban del picnic y algunos jóvenes corrían con sus amigos. Todo parecía estar en paz, excepto ella y su interior.

Inseguridad era una palabra que sólo relacionaba con maldad. La ciudad era insegura cuando los malos acechaban, la ciudad era insegura cuando las personas buenas dejaban de luchar y se conformaban con la derrota, el mundo era inseguro si todos dejaban de buscar el bien. Si dejaban de buscar la luz.

Jinx veía las sonrisas en los rostros de las personas en el parque, personas que probablemente no la reconocerían de inmediato, o de ser así. "¿Aún pensarían que soy mala? ¿Me verían como la ex-villana que trata de encajar?" Sus preguntas empezaron a surgir cuando analizando sus palabras no encontraba qué decir, porque ella, la hechicera de la mala suerte, estaba pensando en decir palabras que rogaban por todo lo contrario. "¿Me verían como una de los titanes? ¿Me verían como ven a Starfire y Raven? ¿Me aceptarían como Wally lo hizo?" La joven pasó una mano por su cabello cuando sintió que tenía que moverse, porque las dudas se estaban apoderando de su interior. La oscuridad se extendió y la inseguridad la invadió.

Kid vio a la joven de ojos rosas con nerviosismo, estaba parado frente al museo y podía verla perfectamente desde su posición. Vio su mirada que contemplaba el parque y a las personas que disfrutaban del día soleado, vio como ella bajaba al suelo su mirada y quitaba arrugas que no existían en su traje, vio como ella apretó su puño y pronto su mano se relajó para pasar la mano por su cabello. Ahí fue cuando al fin se decidió a acercarse.

"Kid" Saludó ella sin siquiera levantar la vista para asegurarse que fuera él. "Llegas tarde."

"¿Oh? Así que el cabeza hueca más tonto del mundo llega tarde, jamás pensé que él… "

"¡¿Gizmo?!"

"¡Él mismo!" Se señaló el villano ante una atónita Jinx. "Así que ahora que eres parte del lado de los perdedores estás aquí para detenerme"

La mirada de la joven de ojos rosas le dejó en claro que no sabía de sus planes, pero que igual lo detendría.

"Sólo bromeaba" dijo con una fingida sonrisa el chico. "¿Segura que no quieres regresar?" El silencio fue su única respuesta y antes de que pasará más tiempo el chico salió huyendo del parque ayudado de su mochila. "Mejor para mí, ahora ¡soy el líder!"

"Eso fue raro." Jinx veía cómo su ex-compañero de equipo se alejaba. "Al parecer tendré trabajo que hacer esta noche."

"¿Jinx?" Kid apareció a su lado y ella saltó por el susto.

"¡Kid!" exclamó ella tratando de calmarse. "Llegas tarde"

El chico la veía analizándola y ella dejó que él la viera, últimamente pasaba eso y aunque le incomodaba, se resignaba a que Wally se asegurara de que estuviera bien.

"¿Kid?" ahora ella lo analizaba preocupada por el silencio que él otro no trataba de terminar.

"¿Qué trabajo vas a hacer esta noche?" Habló de repente y con cara de no querer escuchar la respuesta a pesar de haber preguntado.

"Derrotar a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo" contestó ella sin ninguna pausa mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, cansada sin siquiera haber peleado y murmurando cómo detendría a cada uno de sus ex-compañeros.

Kid suspiró, aliviado enormemente por las palabras de la joven que parecía a punto de marchar por donde se había ido su antiguo compañero y darle una probada de lo que pasaba por su mente.

"Olvidemos eso, Kid." La joven había dejado de lado sus quejas y amenazas para concentrarse en el tema que habían evadido por tanto tiempo. "Tenemos que hablar."

"¿De verdad tenemos?" El pelirrojo pensaba que la hechicera no debería haber elegido esas palabras que hacían que cualquiera temiera lo peor. "¿Podemos posponerlo?"

"No" contestó firmemente. "¡Vamos!" Ella empezó a caminar hacia el museo y él sólo pudo seguirla.

Caminaron por las exposiciones sin realmente apreciarlas y pronto Jinx llevó a Kid a una banca del pasillo que estaba alejada de casi todo, excepto una exposición.

"Reconozco esos objetos. ¡Esa exposición!" El pelirrojo veía las figuras que aún recordaba de su primer encuentro.

"Aquí nos conocimos" Su voz suave aún resonó por el pasillo. Kid que había estado contemplando todo dirigió su mirada hacia ella. "Aquí es donde todo terminó y comencé con nuevas piezas antes de darme cuenta."

Kid la veía sin entender y sólo la dejó hablar, porque al parecer, sólo así entendería.

"Siempre creí que la mala suerte seguiría siendo mala suerte. Pero tú llegaste." Ahora ella lo veía a él y por un momento existió silencio. Las voces en el museo y el constante murmullo de pasos no los distrajeron de ese momento. "Vamos", interrumpió ella extendiéndole una mano y guiándolo hacia la salida, "aún hay algo que tienes que ver." Kid se dejó guiar por esa mano sin dudar un segundo.

La siguiente parada fue un edificio que él recordaba con una sonrisa nostálgica, ella lo había forzado a viajar con ella en la moto que trataba como si fuera su más grande tesoro, le daba el mismo cuidado que las rosas que él le regalaba, como si fueran a desaparecer y ella necesitara admirarlas para asegurarse de que seguían ahí y no eran una ilusión. El departamento donde ella habitaba antes, lucía aún un poco afectado por la explosión, pero la calma se sentía en el aire o sólo era su imaginación.

"Aquí fue otra pieza," comentó con un aire que Wally no supo descifrar, "la otra está cerca."

Un escenario que él no tenía intención de decir que conocía se presentaba ante él, el restaurante donde ella trabajaba estaba con pocos clientes que conversaban en sus mesas sin prestarle atención a los recién llegados. Se sentaron en una esquina y Kid pudo ver el restaurante de sushi al otro lado de la calle y por un momento olvidó porque estaba ahí. "Jinx" comentó viendo a una chica que se acercaba a ellos con una libreta. "No traje mi cartera."

La risa de la joven lo distrajo, pero ella hizo un ademán quitándole importancia y le guiñó un ojo al pelirrojo que terminó con las mejillas del tono de su cabello. "¡Sus!" Saludó la joven pelirrosa, "el especial de la casa y dos bebidas por favor."

"¡A la orden!" Dijo la chica que anotó rápido en su libreta y se despidió con un saludo militar y una reverencia exagerada.

"¿Jinx?" Kid parecía inseguro, aunque la máscara cubriera su rostro, y las personas empezaron a notar que un par de superhéroes estaban por comer en el pequeño restaurante.

"Ve el lado positivo, estamos ayudando al negocio." Comentó una alegre Jinx que saludaba a todos los meseros cuando se acercaban a su mesa a dirigirles unas cuantas palabras.

Kid no pudo comentar más porque llegó la comida y pronto olvidó sus problemas cuando un gran tazón fue depositado entre dos meseros en su mesa. Jinx sólo bebió la bebida que había ordenado, riendo cada vez que alguien se quedaba viendo cómo Wally comía, resistiendo la tentación de decirles la frase que se había vuelto clásica en su vocabulario.

La joven hechicera se despidió de todo el personal y alcanzó a Kid afuera recargado en su moto como si fuera suya. "¿Y bien?"

Wally rió. "Excelente comida y servicio… pero no pude pagar a pesar de todo lo que comí."

Jinx rodó sus ojos en desesperación. "Es suficiente con que hayamos pasado aquí con nuestros trajes y ya había acordado el precio con mi jefa." La chica no le dio tiempo de discutir más y pronto se dirigieron a su siguiente destino.

La Torre de los titanes estaba siendo iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol. Ninguno dijo nada mientras veían el día terminar desde la orilla de la carretera que tenía una vista panorámica de la torre y el mar. Pronto las luces de todos lados comenzaron a cobrar vida.

"La vida está compuesta de piezas, muchas de ellas a veces ni siquiera las notamos o sabremos si algún día serán parte de nuestra travesía." Jinx rió. "Lo siento, estoy siendo muy filosófica."

"Enigmática diría yo." Dijo el chico que aún veía la torre a lo lejos.

"Enigmática es un buen adjetivo." La joven comentó levantando su cabeza para ver las estrellas que ya podían ser visibles.

"¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto?" Wally se había abstenido de preguntar en todas sus paradas porque pensaba que en cualquier momento la joven soltaría las respuestas que había prometido cuando había mencionado que debían hablar. "El museo, tu antiguo departamento, el restaurante, la torre de los titanes, ¿qué significan?"

"¿Qué significan Kid?" Preguntó ella de vuelta. "¿No es obvio?"

El joven no respondió y ella sólo negó con su cabeza y como en otros momentos le señaló la moto. "Aún falta otro lugar." Y Kid como siempre lo haría, la siguió, dejando que ella tomara su mano, lo jalara en dirección a su transporte y disfrutando los breves pasos en los que sus manos permanecieron unidas, él permitió que ella lo llevará a la última parada.

"Hemos llegado" Dijo con una sonrisa tímida la joven de ojos rosas mientras estacionaba su moto. "Ahora sí vamos a hablar."


	11. Piezas

¡Es el fin! Acabé este capítulo hace 10 minutos y espero que esté bien... Pero como estoy emocionada se los comparto de una vez, leí y volví a leer y creo que los enunciados son correctos, si ven un problema o una falta de ortografía, no duden en escribirme.

 **¡Mil gracias a Nikki West, Nikki Diaz, Doncella de la luna y a todos ustedes que han seguido esta historia! Si fuera por mí les daba un abrazo y galletas, muchas galletas, pero me conformaré con dejarles este capítulo antes de lo que tenía planeado.**

También quiero agradecer a mi prima que cuando hice que viera el capítulo de "Lightspeed", la obligué también a leer el primer capítulo de este fic, me dijo que le había gustado y gracias a eso tenemos estos 11 capítulos.

Sé que ya lo dije, pero ¡gracias, gracias, muchas gracias!

Espero que los saltos de tiempo no los confundan, traté de usar el formato para que fuera un poco más entendible y ya sólo me resta decirles, disfruten del último capítulo de "Piezas"

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 "Piezas"**

Pequeñas piezas, la vida está compuestas de ellas, de trozos de fe, alegría y tristeza, que se unen en un rompecabezas que muchas veces no tiene sentido hasta el final. El primer gran trozo de vida que le pertenecía a Jinx estaba cimentado en que la mala suerte era claramente eso, mala. El segundo y más pequeño fue cuando decidió dejar a su equipo de villanos y aceptar la oportunidad de que tal vez ser mala no era la única opción que tenía. El tercero también era pequeño y significativamente valioso, pues era la pequeña familia que había formado en una ciudad lejana, un trabajo honesto y el esfuerzo que se había visto florecer en un pequeño apartamento y una linda vida. El cuarto trozo aún se estaba formando y había empezado cuando el chico más rápido del mundo había decidido invitar a la chica de pelo rosa a vivir con él.

Sí, ése era la cuarta pieza de su vida que estaba formándose bajo el techo de un superhéroe que ahora tenía a una ex-villana como compañera de apartamento. La vida no podía ser más extraña.

* * *

Quinta pieza

"Creo que es hora de otra prueba Jinxie"

La hechicera rodó sus ojos, luego de su prueba de la última vez no estaba segura de querer participar en un juego que probablemente haría que sintiera extraña y fuera de lugar.

"Jinxie…" Oh no, estaba usando el tono de voz que casi la convence de seguir sus ideas locas.

"No" dijo con firmeza y evitando su mirada. "¡Eso es!" pensó la joven que dejó que una sonrisa pícara se colara en su rostro y el chico supuso que no venía nada bueno. Ella se giró, dejando al pelirrojo a sus espaldas y se dejó caer como la vez anterior. Brazos firmes la sostuvieron milésimas de segundo más tarde y ella dejó que una risa brotara de sus labios.

"¿Jinxie? ¿Estás bien?" El tono preocupado del joven hizo que Jinx se colocara de pie y ahora estuviera frente a él.

"Creí que era momento de otra prueba." El pelirrojo lucía apenado y la joven sintió una sensación de victoria. "A menos de que ahora seas tú quien deba pasar la prueba."

Wally suspiró, pero le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y justo como ella lo había hecho, se giró y después de unos segundos se dejó caer como lo había hecho ella.

Jinx sonrió, la confianza que no sabía que podía sentir en alguien más, fue la pieza que se formó con sus discusiones, sus peleas, su ayuda, sus rosas y esa mano que siempre se extendía para ella, para protegerla, levantarla y empujarla hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante. Jinx sabía que Kid siempre la atraparía si cayera y aunque no lo dijera a diario, sabía que Kid confiaba en ella, porque ella haría lo mismo por él.

Confianza, pensó la ex-villana mientras atrapaba al joven para detener su caída y esforzándose para no caer con él.

Kid se dejó ir a propósito aún más en contra de la joven y ambos terminaron en el suelo riendo.

"¿Pasé la prueba?" preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo a la joven.

"Insólitamente." Aunque su voz era sarcástica, Jinx no ocultó su alegría.

* * *

"Hemos llegado" Dijo con una sonrisa tímida la joven de ojos rosas mientras estacionaba su moto. "Ahora sí vamos a hablar." Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada del departamento y entraron con nerviosismo, como si no fuera el lugar donde vivían y fuera un nuevo y desconocido paraje que aguardaba por ser descubierto.

* * *

Sexta pieza

La joven que corría a los brazos del protagonista colapsaba antes de llegar a él, el hombre de sus sueños recorría la distancia que los separaba y se dejaba caer a su lado, soltó frases conocidas y Jinx giró los ojos agradeciendo que nadie pudiera ver su expresión de desagrado en la sala del cine. Volteó a ver al chico a su lado que devoraba las palomitas y los cuatro hotdogs que aún tenía mientras fingía que no estaba conmovido por la escena final de una película romántica.

La siguiente ocasión fue una película llena de intriga y misterio, aunque Wally no lucía igual de emocionado que ella, respondía a sus comentarios y complementaba sus enunciados cuando ella no sabía cómo expresarse. Wally ni siquiera vio la película completa en esa ocasión, contento con dirigir su mirada a la joven a su lado que de vez en cuando le devolvía la mirada, lo regañaba en susurros por no poner atención y devolvía su atención a la enorme pantalla para no perder detalles de la trama.

La tercera ocasión que tuvieron la oportunidad de ir al cine agradecieron que la red de los titanes contara con tantos superhéroes, porque ahora no estaban ellos solos y eso significaba una cosa, la película era de acción y por sus estatus de defensores de la ciudad los dueños no les prohibieron la entrada de nuevo a pesar del escándalo que habían hecho en sus discusiones y accidental guerra de palomitas que había molestado a unas cuantas personas. No habían terminado de ver la película porque una llamada los convocó y a pesar de eso Jinx sonreía porque Kid imitaba los movimientos del héroe en la película con deliberada exageración durante su combate contra los enemigos que atacaban a la ciudad.

Los días libres eran escasos, esa pieza pasó a ser su forma de agradecimiento cuando veía al chico frustrado y su carta de intercambio con los titanes. Porque todos necesitan un día libre y ella mentiría si dijera que no le gustaban los días que salían a ver una película.

* * *

La sala lucía como siempre, con el sillón que siempre que lo veían reían porque recordaban cuando habían tenido que comprarlo porque el anterior había sufrido la ira de Jinx ante las palabras de Kid cuando ella hubiera venido a reclamarle su mala suerte al perder su antiguo departamento.

* * *

Séptima pieza

Un proyecto llevaba a otro y pronto no sólo se vio envuelta en proyectos escolares, sino de los titanes y los que Wally quería crear en el departamento. Un proyecto de colección de objetos de sus misiones exitosas, un proyecto de tarjetas para sus amigos y Jinx terminó en sus manos con un proyecto de dibujos para los titanes. Pronto iniciaron otro, porque una pieza se unió a otra y pronto empezaron a planear sus regalos para Iris y Barry Allen.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Iris veía con una gran sonrisa el par de delantales a juego que Jinx había comprado para ellos en agradecimiento por la cena. "¡Están hermosos!" Decía mientras veía a su esposo probarse el suyo y comenzar a decir chistes que hicieron que su sobrino considerara no mostrarle el asombroso retrato que Jinx había hecho para ellos.

"Rudolph me ayudó a elegirlos." Comentó la joven con una gran sonrisa mientras chocaba sus manos con Barry que reía ante la cara de Kid. Iris no se resistió a tomar una foto con su teléfono celular.

Los proyectos no siempre eran grandes, pero eran especiales, los mejores proyectos contaban con una foto enmarcada, en ellas Jinx sonreía al lado de los titanes, en otra salía regañando a Wally que veía a la cámara con una gran sonrisa y sosteniendo una rosa que ahora ella tenía en su florero, su favorita era en la que Iris y Barry usaban sus delantales a juego y Kid y ella aparecían en el centro. Cada vez que veía esa foto ella replicaba la sonrisa que tenía ahí, grande como la del resto de la familia que la invitaba a comer cada mes.

* * *

Se sentaron en silencio en la sala con la televisión donde a veces peleaban por el control y ninguno supo exactamente qué decir.

* * *

Octava pieza

Aún era sensible respecto a su estatus de ex-villana, pero cuando combatía en la calle y veía a las personas que le regalaban miradas y sonrisas de gratitud supuso que lo mejor era concentrarse en lo que de verdad importaba.

Un buen villano motiva al héroe a ser mejor, a superarse, a veces ganan, a veces pierden y en el caso de Jinx fue darle la vuelta a esa historia donde sólo hay un camino. Su pieza como villano fue cambiada y pronto la joven hechicera sonreía cuando le eran extendidas libretas y plumas, porque ahora era una excelente heroína.

"Creo que ahora soy más popular que tú." Sonreía Jinx junto a un Kid que fingía indiferencia cuando un grupo de niños se hubiera acercado a saludar a la joven.

"Aún sigo siendo más popular." Dijo mientras agitaba su mano para saludar a un grupo de chicas que le gritaban cumplidos desde la otra acera. Volteó a ver a su compañera de departamento y se sorprendió cuando ella le sacó la lengua. El camino de regreso fue silencioso y el joven optó por comprar un pay de moras para evitar seguir siendo ignorado más tiempo.

* * *

Kid se armó de valor y apretando la tela del sillón en sus manos habló. "Jinx."

* * *

Novena pieza

Jinx se había sentado en el parque en una zona alejada de todo, vio las flores blancas con centros amarillos y suspiró. Cansada mentalmente de todas sus conclusiones y las hipótesis que había llegado en análisis que estaba segura no estaban sirviendo de nada a su dilema, pensó que las flores le darían la respuesta.

"Lo sé" decía ella cuando veía las rosas en sus envases, "lo sé" comentaba cuando veía a Wally señalar los platos vacíos con rostro culpable.

"No lo sé" admitió ante unas perplejas Starfire y Raven que preguntaban por sus sentimientos.

"Lo sé" había dicho cuando recibió el ramo.

"Eso haré" contestó cuando Iris hubiera marcado un día y comentado que cuidará a Wally por ella porque era algo descuidado y pronto todos sus "No lo sé" cobraron sentido.

"Lo sé" se lamentó en medio de pétalos que había usado para encontrar una respuesta al juego de "Me quiere, no me quiere". Porque ahora entendía sus sentimientos y por un momento olvidó su pena para hablar con dos heroínas que la escucharían quejarse y a cambio le ofrecerían apoyo incondicional.

* * *

"Wally" había hablado ella cuando él parecía no poder decir más. "Tengo algo que decirte."

* * *

Décima pieza

Una flor les había comunicado sus sentimientos y Jinx, viendo el ramo de rosas del color de su pelo sonrió. Desde aquella ocasión ella procuraba dejar las rosas rojas que le eran dejadas en diversos lugares sin razón en el florero de su habitación, pero hacía un esfuerzo por visitar en ocasiones la florería donde el dueño le explicaba el significado de las flores que llamaban su atención.

Una semana, aparecieron violetas en la mesa y Kid preguntó si eran sus nuevas flores favoritas, la hechicera se acercó a la cocina y sonriendo explicó. "Simbolizan lealtad, pero en la antigüedad eran un símbolo de misterio."

Wally rió, pero tomó una flor del envase donde estaban para enojo de Jinx y la colocó en su cabello. "Misterio, ¿eh? Va perfectamente contigo, señorita misteriosa."

Jinx se sonrojó y no supo si fue de pena o enojo, por suerte Kid no fue capaz de averiguarlo porque tuvo que huir antes de que lo atacaran.

Un nueva semana, la cocina desprendía un dulce aroma y el pelirrojo supuso que la joven había traído una nueva flor.

"Jazmines" comentó la joven que vio a su compañero acercarse a la cocina a inspeccionar. "Son para desear suerte y alegría, simbolizan dulzura e inocencia."

"Has encontrado una flor que me define Jinxie, ¡gracias!" La risa de la hechicera se escuchó desde la sala y Kid sonrió mientras sacaba ingredientes del refrigerador.

Otra semana y Wally vio un nénufar. Ante la mirada interrogante la joven que trataba de sostener su pelo en una coleta para ponerse a cocinar contestó "Eres de hielo."

"Pero si soy un amor de persona Jinxie." La hechicera rió.

"¿Quién dice que esta flor es para ti Wally? Me la regalaron a mí."

"¿Te dijeron que eras de hielo?" El enojo en su voz hizo que Jinx dejara un momento los vegetales que estaba lavando y depositara una mano en el hombro del héroe que veía la flor con enojo.

"El dueño de la florería me vio observándola con detenimiento y me la regaló ya que a veces le ayudo cuando voy a visitarlo." Kid se relajó y ella regresó a preparar la comida. "Me gusta ir a la florería, el dueño siempre resuelve mis dudas de cualquier flor."

Su siguiente visita a la florería y Jinx quedó prendada de las rosas de diversos colores. Las rosas eran esa pieza que la había conectado con Kid desde el inicio y eran las rosas las que podrían decirle la verdad.

Antes de decidirse a dar otro paso, Jinx acomodó un bonito ramo de begonias que cuidó toda la semana. Sólo hasta que se sintió segura le dijo en un breve comentario a Kid que significaban. "Cuidado, soy excéntrica" dijo sin dudar y Wally soltó una carcajada que apagó cuando vio que ella a pesar de verse apenada iba a agregar más, "también simbolizan paciencia, estar dispuesto a esperar." Wally no comentó más sobre el tema pero se quedó pasmado cuando llegó el fin de semana y un ramo de rosas rojas estaba en la mesa. El día anterior, antes de que se retiraran a descansar, había escuchado las palabras que no sabía si temer o anticipar.

"Mañana te espero en el parque frente al museo, no llegues tarde Rudolph."

* * *

Kid desapareció cuando ella habló y pronto una rosa roja estaba frente a ella, la tomó y vio como él se volvía a sentar en el sillón a su lado, nervioso pero dispuesto a escucharla.

* * *

Décima primera pieza

"¡Vamos ver una película!" La torre de los titanes recibía a los dos héroes de Central City con entusiasmo. Chico Bestia lucía contento con su plan.

"No creo que sea buena idea." Raven inmediatamente se opuso a su propuesta.

"La última vez armamos un escándalo." Parecía que incluso Cyborg estaba en desacuerdo. "¡Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo!"

Jinx veía la interacción de los titanes con una sonrisa, ya acostumbrada a lidiar con sus distintas personalidades vio al líder tomar el control de la situación y proponer una tarde de videojuegos.

Kid ya estaba en el sillón con un control en mano y pronto Cyborg y Chico Bestia trataban de atraparlo para reclamar el resto de los mandos de juego.

"¿Prefieres ir a ver una película?" La voz del chico maravilla hizo que Jinx negara con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Creo que es hora de que prueben un poco de sana competencia." A la vez que decía eso, extendió su mano y pronto un control apareció en ella, cortesía de su compañero de departamento. Jinx sonrió y caminó hacia el sillón frente a la gran tele de los titanes, no sin antes decirle al joven pelinegro "¿Una pelea por equipos?"

"Eso no suena a una sana competencia." Respondió el líder de los titanes mientras tomaba un control abandonado en la mesa. "¡Cyborg!" llamó el joven y pronto su amigo dejó de pelear con Chico Bestia y prendió la consola.

"¡Va a ser maravilloso!" Starfire ya tenía su control y veía a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de Robin sin dudar.

Raven sólo se sentó y dijo que quien perdiera debería darle su control, Jinx que estaba a su lado le preguntó si quería estar en su equipo. "..." La joven de pelo rosa rió nerviosa y terminó envuelta en un torneo por parejas.

"No puedo creer que incluso en los videojuegos hayamos tenido que ser equipo." Jinx veía su moto y se preparaba para que regresaran al departamento.

"¡Ganamos Jinxie!" Wally reía mientras saltaba gritando su victoria y la hechicera pensó que bien se merecían un festejo.

"¡Nos vemos!" Gritó luego de encender su moto y avanzar a gran velocidad por las calles desiertas. Kid no tardó en alcanzarla, se retaron con distintas velocidades y aunque la joven de ojos rosas sabía que no podía ganar en esa batalla, no valía la pena enojarse porque estaba usando su regalo favorito.

La moto era un regalo que para ella significaba ese algo que buscaba desde esa noche que se alejó de su antiguo equipo. Una pieza que por fin encaja, porque Jinx, la hechicera de la mala suerte, la ex-villana, por fin había encontrado un lugar entre personas que se habían tomado la molestia de conocerla y eran esas personas, las que se habían convertido en su hogar.

* * *

"Wally" comenzó de nuevo, "yo… quiero decirte… yo…" su cara se tornó del mismo color de la rosa y Kid tomó su mano entre las suyas.

"Jinx, antes que nada." Dijo él entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. "Quiero decirte que siempre tendrás un lugar aquí." La joven sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y se forzó a seguir viendo al joven pelirrojo. "Y lo más importante… es… que te… quiero."

* * *

Décima segunda pieza

Las noticias no siempre eran buenas, a veces los periodistas parecían elegir las preguntas equivocadas a propósito, incluso parecía que no podía caminar en la calle sin sentirse observada, eran horribles los días en que ella dudaba de su camino, se sentía sola, lo peor es que sentía vulnerable.

"Él tiene miedo." Había dicho el joven maravilla por su comunicador.

"Yo también tengo miedo" había respondido casi por instinto.

"¿De qué tienes miedo?" La voz del chico de pelo negro sonó acusadora, como si tratara de obligarla a ver algo que ella se negaba a siquiera aceptar.

"¿Y si él empieza a dudar como los demás?"

"¿Por qué lo haría?"

"¿Por qué no lo haría? Yo, antes, era justo lo que él combate día a día"

"Lo que tú combates ahora." La respuesta fue tan súbita que si no fuera porque el joven no estaba ahí con ella, probablemente Jinx se sintiera con la necesidad de darle un abrazo.

"Se lo diré mañana, ya le he comentado donde reunirnos." Dijo como si eso terminara su conversación.

El chico maravilla soltó un suspiro que hizo que Jinx pensara que estaba a punto de colgar. "Dime si mi mejor amigo hace algo estúpido."

Robin sonrió cuando escuchó la risa de la joven al otro lado y colgó para darle una señal de victoria a Starfire que volaba entre ansiosa y emocionada.

Existían dudas, dudas de parte de los ciudadanos y alguno que otro héroe que no había tenido la posibilidad de hablar con ella, pero las peores eran cuando ella dejaba de creer en ella misma. Las otras dudas eran más propensas a aparecer y generalmente involucraban a cierto pelirrojo.

* * *

Ella no respondió y pronto él comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"Yo, bueno, sólo, esto, quétepuedodecirparaqueentiendasque-"

"Wally" interrumpió ella y vio como él hizo un esfuerzo por no salir corriendo de ahí. Pero ella por una vez olvidó sus dudas y se inclinó hacia él.

* * *

Décima tercera pieza

La línea que comentaban en distintos programas y películas, era tan fina que Jinx se avergonzaba cuando recordaba que hace poco había necesitado la ayuda del joven maravilla para darse cuenta que ya la había cruzado y que simplemente tenía dos opciones, actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y perder la oportunidad de construir otra pieza en su vida o cruzar completamente y descubrir una nueva parada al lado del joven que si ella estaba en lo correcto, estaba en el mismo dilema que ella.

* * *

Cuando sus labios encontraron los de él por un momento perdió cuenta de todo lo que venía hilando en su mente, olvidó sus dudas y las piezas del rompecabezas que estaba formando. La joven casi suspira de alivio cuando él no la apartó y simplemente se dejó atraer cuando el pelirrojo la tomó de la cintura para acercarla hacia él.

Segundos más tarde ojos rosas veían directamente a brillantes ojos azules que parecían reflejar la felicidad que ella sentía.

"Ahora entiendo porqué teníamos que hablar." Susurró el joven, acomodó a Jinx en su regazo y disfrutó de sólo abrazarla por un largo rato.

"Y tú no querías escuchar." Él rió y ella se unió a su risa.

"Estaba asustado." Admitió.

"Yo también" dijo la hechicera para ver cómo él levantaba su cabeza para verla directamente a los ojos. "Bueno, no tanto como tú."

Volvieron a reír y Kid pensó que debía concederle la victoria en ese asunto. Se sintió liviano sin todas sus preocupaciones ni miedos por un momento y recordó los sitios que habían visitado durante el día. Todas las paradas eran los lugares donde estaban las piezas que ella iba acomodando y por fin entendió lo que ella le quería mostrar. "Te amo Jinx" Dijo con la valentía de un héroe que se enfrenta a sus enemigos todos los días.

"Lo sé" contestó con tono pícaro la joven antes de depositar un breve beso en sus labios y proceder a esconder su rostro en su hombro. "Yo también." Susurró con la seguridad de quien ha encontrado su lugar, un lugar donde todas las piezas encajaban a la perfección.

* * *

Piezas, esas piezas que ella estaba acomodando en su mente formaban un total de trece y ella sonrió, porque justamente tenía que ser un número así.

Para ella el trece era de buena suerte.

Suspiró mientras veía la rosa roja en su escritorio y pensó que nada de eso sería posible sin Kid, sin Wally y que probablemente él era la base para que el rompecabezas tuviera sentido. Cerró su libreta de dibujo donde había acomodado todas las piezas en pequeñas notas y salió de su habitación para ir a encontrarse en el parque frente al museo con Kid, esta ocasión sólo serían Wally y Jinx, en ropa normal, sin máscaras y sin la frase "tenemos que hablar". Jinx dejó que las comisuras de sus labios se levantarán para ensanchar su sonrisa y acomodó su cabello suelto, orgullosa de que su blusa morada fuera cómoda y se viera bien con sus botas, sacudió tierra inexistente de sus shorts y medias y caminó en dirección al estacionamiento donde guardaba su moto.

Tal vez crearía una nueva pieza en su vida hoy, después de todo, las citas y las citas con héroes eran toda una novedad en su vida y siempre podría crear más piezas, muchas más.


End file.
